A saiyan An Otsutsuki
by AbeNik
Summary: Broly has been pushed towards sun but suddenly a portal appeared and bring him to Shinobi World. In that time , Shinobi world is facing the great war with Kaguya. Broly then meet Kaguya face to face and immediately fall in love with her. So they been together and then their children born. Look inside to know more (I will renew story plot one days so stay tuned)
1. chapter 1

I DONT OWN DBZ/DBS OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

CHAPTER 1: THE MEET

"Together...HA!!!"One of the most powerful Kamehameha wave get fired towards The Legendary Super Saiyan. He get pushed to the sun and suddenly a portal then appear in front of the sun's surface where the broly pushed by family kamehameha.Broly in a portal and then fell from the sky to the ground in the world of shinobi.He saw four people tried to fight a woman with long white hair and has three eyes.However, broly never opened his heart to others, even to his own father, but after seeing the woman he opened the door of his heart because he can feel the feelings that he had never felt before.

He immediately join the battle even without transformation because of the effect from travelling portal .Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi wondered who the man who wants to help Kaguya Otsutsuki. "I am Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan and why do you want to hurt this woman?" said Broly . "why do you want to help Kaguya? She wanted to steal all chakra" Naruto replied."Four people fighting a woman.No i can't let this happen to her",said broly."I can handle this by my own power and i can't trust a guy anymore",said kaguya."No, You will lose trust me, I've fight saiyan 4 (2 full powered super saiyan and 2 Ascended Super Saiyan) and a super Namekian (fused with Kami piccolo) .I beat them easily but they combine their power to paralyze me and left me New planet's Vegeta on which will be destroyed by Comet Camori "replied Broly."so you think they will work together like my son,Hagoromo and Hamura to seal me"qickly Kaguya replied. "i don't them but yes ",said Broly. She then teleported Team 7 and Obito Uchiha into an active volcano .Broly not noticed the change of demension that caused him felt into the lava. Team 7 was happy because they thought the enemy was dead but is only temporary joy."One down one to go. I never thought that it would be easier",scream Sakura happily . However, Broly re-emerges from the lava pit, scarred up but alive. "Impossible, how he could have survived," Kakashi shocked.

Naruto's power resembling that of her son, Kaguya grew enraged and clashed with Naruto while declaring all the chakra in the world should once again be hers while Broly playing with Sasuke . Kakashi and Sakura only can watch the battle while Obito passed out . Sasuke used Susanoo to strike Broly but he did not take any damage Instead broly use omega blaster to broke Susanoo . Sasuke's Susanoo heavily break after get hit by Omega Blaster. Later Sasuke teleported behind Naruto and using one of his Truth-Seeking Balls as a platform for safety.Kaguya immediately entered a dimensional void and transported herself behind the duo, noticeably crying due to the resemblance they held to her own children, before forcing Black Zetsu over their bodies. Black Zetsu then began to tell the two youths the truth about past events, things that even Hagoromo was unaware of. He told them that Hagoromo and Hamura once sealed Kaguya using the same powers that Sasuke and Naruto inherited and that he had been manipulating the descendants of Indra and Asura for presumably all of time, attempting to get an Uchiha to awaken the Rinnegan and activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi so that the Ten-Tails — and subsequently, his mother, Kaguya — would be revived . On that moment, Broly thinks about his feeling that he never felt before.He wonder what feeling is that while Kaguya feel same feeling to Broly . Broly ever loved someone that is his own father, but this feeling is very different once.

Kaguya still crying, then stated she hated her two sons for what they did to her, causing Naruto to grow enraged, not understanding why Kaguya was so angry that her sons had gained powers like her own, before tearing the Black Zetsu off himself and Sasuke. To create an opening, Naruto convinced Sasuke to attack Kaguya with Amasateru , which allowed him to get close to her and use hisSexy:Reverse Harem Technique.The technique was successful in distracting Kaguya long enough for Naruto to strike her but the strike was blocked by Broly . It allowing Sasuke to teleport the two of them around her and begin the sealing. In that moment, Kaguya shifted them into a frozen kingdom, encasing herself and her foes in ice. Kaguya then created a portal to escape with Broly from the ice. Later, Sasuke used hisBlaze Release: Kagutsuchi to free himself and Naruto. Broly attract Sasuke's attention while Kaguya create a portal to grab Sasuke to the desert to demesionin order to eliminate them one at a time.

Then Naruto created a massive army of shadows clone (maybe around 1000 shadows clone) to defeat Broly and Kaguya. The princess quickly retreats through her portal(her personal dimension) , to which Naruto(clone) quickly follows through, as does Obito along with Sakura and Naruto-clone while Broly still in ice dimension to fight with all Naruto' clone. " Haha! No matter how much you are, it would not enough to beat me!"said Broly to all clone . Broly easily beat all clon without taking any damage (he is still in base form).Meanwhile in Kaguya's dimension ,Kaguya then launched a jagged bone barrageon Naruto that impales him and starts to disintegrate. Kaguya then returned to the normal dimension, she thought all clone was disappear because the original Naruto was dead (which was actually a clone).Then she realize that body she killed was a well-disguised clone, and then sees that only the true Naruto, among the clones, possesses theTruth-Seeking Balls on his back. Kaguya was unaware of Obito and Sakura's rescue of Sasuke from her desert dimension. With Naruto and Sasuke reunited, Kaguya teleported them all to a dimension with heavy gravity in an effort to pin them down so she could kill them easily . Heavy gravity effect everyone even Kaguya herself except Broly.

On that moment, Broly had strange feeling to see everyone in a kneeling position while Kaguya, Obito and Team 7 wonder why heavy gravity does not have any effect on him . Kaguya used this chance (while everybody wonder about Broly) Kaguya managed to kill Obito with her All Killing Ash Bones, letting himself be impaled while he saved Kakashi and Naruto. Death of Obito cause Naruto retaliated by severing her arm carrying Black Zetsu and pinning it to the ground. Meanwhile, a younger Obito meets with his former teammate,Rin Nohara once again after so long. She informs him that she has been watching over Obito this entire time, and while taking Obito's hand, the two prepare to depart for the afterlife.Before they manage to leave, Obito lend to Kakashi a pair of MangekyōSharingan. At the same time, Broly can feel that he can tranform but he chose not to.Broly once again help Kaguya battling Team 7."This is our final mission",said Kakashi." We should seal Broly to " said Sauke. Naruto distracts Broly and Kaguya with shadow clones, Kakashi renders Kaguya's right arm useless withKamui Lightning Cutter .Sasuke switches place with one of Naruto's clones, and appears next to Broly(In this moment Kaguya was in Broly hug) as well. Though he tries to escape,Broly has been prevented by Sakura with the strongest punch she ever did also allowing Naruto and Sasuke to touch her even she was in Broly's hug with their sun and moon markings, preparing to seal away Broly and Kaguya. Immediately, Naruto and Sasuke begin the ultimate fūinjutsu they obtained from Hagoromo: the Six Paths-Chibaku Tensei. Her third eye is obscured by the moon, and then followed by the sun. As the sun and moon tattoos disappear from the palms of Naruto and Sasuke's hands, they reappear on Hagoromo's hands, symbolising that the technique was a success. As Kaguya reverts back to the Demonic Starue Of The Outer Path , the Tailed Beasts get out of her, while the remainder of Kaguya's chakra ejects Madara Uchiha before being encased within a giant satellite produced by the Chibaku Tensei.To avoid her to revive again, Naruto throws Black Zetsu. Naruto and Team 7 realise they are trapped within Kaguya's dimension, with no other way to return him. Suddenly, Team 7, the tailed beasts, and Madara are allsummoned back to earth by Hagoromo, the four Hokage, and all of the previous kage, whom Hagoromo managed to recall from the pure world. Hagoromo faces Team 7 and thanks them for saving the world.

Meanwhile

"I'm sorry Broly because you got sealed to"said Kaguya."Don't worry we can still get out here"replied Broly."This seal is the strongest jutsu ever created and it can't easily breaks, i took a millions years to Black zetsu revive me" said Kaguya."I am Legendary Super Saiyan" Broly scream and then he transform into Legendary Super Saiyan. The tranformation has break the seal and they go away to original dimension using Kaguya portal. Then ,They search a place that far away from shinobi. After that, Broly realize the feeling is love and same also to Kaguya.

Their marriage will be soon on next chapter

 **I'm sorry about grammar errors and confusing event.** **Give suggestion to make this story beter.**

 **In this story , broly's heart is little kind after he meet Kaguya also no Kakarot.** **Love can change anyone.**

 **Give your suggestions to make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Rise

After two year staying together, Broly and Kaguya decided to get married. Later, they get married at a village near their castle.For the first time ever Broly feel very happy that he never feel before. Then, Broly excitement increased after he knew that Kaguya was pregnant. "she will be giving birth my children, I will become a better father than my father ever did " tell Broly to himself.

one year later

"push Kaguya" said Broly. Then sound of a baby crying can been heard. "Baby is a boy " said Broly happily. This is the happiness of the most beautiful ever feel Broly." What name should he have?"Kaguya asking."He has dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his foreheadand he almost look like you and tail ", said kaguya."He also have white eyes and colour of his hair is white like you", replied Broly. " it is Byakugan and it ability gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision varies between users and can be improved with training also it doesn't have pupils like you in Legendary Super Saiyan form" replied Kaguya. "I'm going to give him name like Burori because it sound like Broly "said Broly. "Burori Otsutsuki , i like it" Kaguya replied.

Few years later,

Burori Otsutsuki the next generation of Legendary Super Saiyan and Otsutsuki member. He grew up as strong boy. He also active his Sharingan which on his left eyes while Byakugan on his right eyes.He practice everyday to become the strongest ( unlike his father, Broly doesn't practice because he can grow stonger even without training ). He also can grow stronger even without training but to become more powerful, he need to training. After knowing about the super saiyan, he became more excited( he still doesn't know about Legendary Super Saiyan). Broly explain everything about Saiyan to Burori.

At the age 8, Burori mastered all nature types release. His skill is like an elite jounin. His intelligent also very impressive even at age 8. Kaguya plan to send Burori to Ninja Acedemy to increase his skill and strength." It good idea but there is a small problem that Burori's last name is otsutsuki, so everybody will know that he is one of Otsutsuki member and fight agaist him"said Broly. "No need to worry, there is a clan that also owned Byakugan like me and Burori", Kaguya replied."So i only need hide my Sharingan from everyone knowing", said Burori. " Yes, now your name will known as Burori Hyuga in Ninja Acedemy" Kaguya replied. "Son need to hide your true power to prevent chaos because your power is far beyond from other shinobi"said Broly.

At Ninja Acedemy

"We have new shinobi here,his name is Burori Hyuga" said Jounin Ninja."My name is Burori Ot...ops.. i mean Burori Hyuga, nice to meet all of you ", Said Burori. "I never seen you in village, Burori"ask Boruto. "I live at another village around here" answer Burori to Boruto."Burori you join team with Boruto because I see Boruto want to be your friend"said Jounin Ninja."What!" Boruto yelling."Don't be stupid, Boruto!" Sarada said while punching Boruto face."It hurt you know "replied Boruto."Welcome Burori to KonohamaruTeam" Sarada said as she welcomed him. Then Burori has been promoted to Genin.

Chunin Exam

"we all need to work hard especially you ,Burori" said Sarada. ( Burori still hide his true power from other knowing so he act as weak Shinobi)

Meanwhile, Boruto goes to Katasuke( konoha's scientists ), who comforts him, as Boruto explains that the training didn't produce any results. Katasuke gives him a Kote(device that help shinobi perform jutsu). For the first test, the Genin teams are required to answer a true or false question on the fifth volume of a novel series about ninja strategies. Knowing Sarada read the series, Boruto asks her if she knows the answer but she says she was unaware of a fifth volume. Sarada asks Boruto what answer would her father likely pick, and when Boruto picks false, Sarada picks true because she wants to take a different path than her father. As they proceed with the test, they are at first lead to believe they answered incorrectly when they find themselves falling down a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. All genin fall except Burori ( he can fly ) then he fall by himself. Burori then used kunai with a wire to keep himself safe from falling into lake.They all pass the first round.

In the second round, Burori,Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki, and the other competitors are to fight each other and compete for flags.Burori and his team split up, with Boruto staying behind to protect their flag and Burori ,Sarada and Mitsuki going to steal other teams' flags. In order to protect the flag, Boruto use kote useWater Release and then Lightning Release. Burori used this to steal flag, he use Sharingan to see through a genjutsu the team placed on their flag, and was able to retrieve it, winning the second round.

In the third round, a genin need to fight another genin in 1by 1 fight. Burori will fight Sarada. "Burori, i will not be lenient with you even though we are on the same team",Sarada said."I will do my best",Burori lie. Burori avoid any attack from Sarada easily but suddenly the punch began to touch his cheek. Although the punch did not affect him, but he can remember the order of his father, Broly to not show the true power. After receiving the punch , he launched himself into the wall. Saradagets embarrassed when her mother proudly cheers for her from the audience.

In battle between Boruto and Shikadai, Boruto seemingly wins after Shikadai surrenders due to being trapped by Boruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Burori senses something is wrong then he use his Byakugan and he deduces that a Kote Boruto used to cheat. "Boruto use Kote to win this round !",Burori said."Are you serious, this is not time to joke"Sarada replied. "I'm not joking "quickly Burori replied. Also Naruto the seventh Hokage senses it to and asking Hinata , his wife to use Byakugan. Naruto confronts Boruto, deems Shikadai the winner and disqualifies Boruto by taking away his forehead protector.

Soon after, the two shinobi that Sasuke fought appear and proceed to attack the arena, which creates chaos.This attack was launched by Momoshiki Otsutsuki and KinshikiOtsutsuki. Boruto tries to attack Momoshiki with his Kote but all of his attacks end up getting absorbed through Momoshiki's Rinnegan. Momoshiki and Kinshiki explain they intend to retrieve Kaguya's scattered chakra and cultivate it into a new 'cinnabar panacea ', which will grant them eternal youth and supernatural phenomena.Momoshiki and Kinshiki also intend to capture Naruto with the intent of extracting Kurama and using his chakra for their own use. Momoshiki creates a Tailed Beast Ball that is amplified by the jutsu he collected and is about to attack everyone with it. Sarada is fearful of Momoshiki's monstrous strength and falls to her knees, prompting Boruto to create a shadow clone to protect her. Naruto and Sasuke combine Susanoo and Kurama in order to shield themselves from the attack, but Naruto asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto and Sarada. Sasuke guards the children while Naruto tries to stop the attack. Although Naruto stops the attack, he is ultimately captured. Before he disappears, Naruto gives his son a warm smile and Boruto shouts out to his father before he falls unconscious.

Right after that , Burori challenge Momoshiki and Kinshiki . "My name is Burori Otsutsuki , i challenge you in this fight , if i win you must not kill Naruto Uzumaki even he once to seal my mother " said Burori."What another Otsutsuki member and what do mean my mother? " Ask Kinshiki."You didn't mean that Kaguya is your mother ",Momoshiki shocked."Yeah, Kaguya is my mother" Burori replied. " it does not matter if you're son of Kaguya or not, you will not be able to beat me"Momoshiki yelling. Later they teleported to another dimension, their fight begin.

Kishiki start the attack with unleashed a destructive blast but that attack doesn't effect any damage even a scar. Burori counterattack with normal ki blasts and caused big damage to Kishiki. Momoshiki shocked and plan to absorb Burori's attack. Then, Momoshiki enter the battle and immediately Burori attack him with normal ki blast . But his Rinnegan doesn't absorb Burori's attack then the attack hit him. Momoshiki get mad and creates a Tailed Beast Ball that is amplified by the jutsu he collected and is about to attack Burori. But he didn't taking any damage. Burori attack him again with normal ki blast again. It cause Momoshiki get heavy damage and mountain behind him also destroyed."Stop! I surrender and i wouldn't kill him" Momoshiki said with a tone of fear. Then, Momoshiki send Burori back original dimension.

Battle of Shinobi to save Naruto

After battling with Burori, Momoshiki not kill naruto . Sasuke can sense Naruto's chakra, meaning Naruto is still alive and Sasuke intends to rescue him. Sensing that Naruto is in another dimension , Sasuke activates his Rinnegan to teleport himself to Naruto's location and rescue him.The four kage ally with Sasuke in the mission to rescue Naruto and Sasuke lets Boruto go with them. four Kage engage in battle against Kinshiki and Momoshiki while Sasuke and Boruto rescue Naruto.

Knowing their ninjutsu will be absorbed by Momoshiki, everyone decides to fight him with taijutsu. Kurotsuchi and Chōjūrō initially captured Kinshiki with Sasuke's help and he then fought Momoshiki with Gaara and Darui. Seeing Sasuke fight Momoshiki, Kinshiki broke free and unleashed a destructive blast around him to throw everyone off, although it left him injured. To everyone's horror, Momoshiki turns Kinshiki into a chakra fruit and swallows him, which increases his strength and makes him undergo a drastic physical change. Sasuke and Naruto team up to fight against him and manage to overpower Momoshiki for a short time with taijutsu before Naruto is briefly imprisoned by boulders and Sasuke is severely burned by Momoshiki's Lava Chakra. Naruto comes to Sasuke's aid with hisTailed Beast Modeand becomes enraged at seeing his friend so badly hurt but is relieved to find he is okay and can still fight after being healed by Kurama's chakra. They manage to gain the upper hand when Naruto combines Kurama with Sasuke'sSusanoo , which increases Kurama's chakra, and they cut Momoshiki's magma creature in half.

However, after Momoshiki is defeated, Katasuke uses his device on Momoshiki, in an attempt to finish him off, but Momoshiki absorbs all of his attacks and restores his strength. Momoshiki captures the other Kage in a shadow jutsu and bounds Naruto to attempt to extract the Kurama once again but intends to kill the other Kage. Sasuke protects Boruto from Momoshiki's attacks and tells Boruto use theVanishing Rasengan . Boruto doubts that it will actually work, but Sasuke encourages him to trust his master. Boruto launches his Rasengan at Momoshiki, who is knocked down from the impact, and frees Naruto and the Kage. In an effort to finish Momoshiki off once and for all, Naruto lends his chakra to Boruto while Sasuke distracts Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to create agiant Rasengan. Boruto uses a shadow clone to ambush Momoshiki and take out his Rinnegan before Boruto launches his attack on Momoshiki and destroys him, with his right arm severely burned as a result.

Meanwhile Burori only watch their battle from far distance and give a little help by throwing Omega Blaster that his father teach him into Boruto's giant Rasengan.

 **I'm sorry about grammar and wrong verbs.** **i dont own Broly and naruto shippuden**.

 **Burori Otsutsuki's power level as a baby is 20 000**

 **Burori has both Byakugan and Sharingan. Soon it will evolved to teisengan and rinnegan.**

 **Burori also has ability to become legendary super saiyan.**

 **i'm thinking to** **make Black and Zamasu attack Earth while Broly and His family protect it and got defeated .Broly's son go to universe 7 to get help from Z fighters after his father and mother death.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is new updated chapter. i hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter 3 : Meet Hakaishin

After few year, Burori Otsutsuki is a teenager ( 18 years old) and become even greater. He training every single day to increase his power. After knowing his father,Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan, he train to archive that transformation. Now with his eyes become powerful which Sharingan have evolved to Mangekyō Sharingan then combined with Rinnegan while his Byakugan can give him 360º diameter field of vision even he only one Byakugan and it combined with Tenseigan. This combination is caused by his half breed genetic and make it even more powerful. He also can use Susanoo but not perfectly , he only can use susanoo's weapon and armor,( because he have both Sharingan and Byakugan and it caused Susanoo become unstable ).He still hiding his true power.

"Why i can't transform into Legendary Super Saiyan, i train every single day to archive it but all my training has no result" ask Burori to himself

"You are wrong, your training increase your power and Legendary Super Saiyan cannot archive by training , it can been obtain by generations" Said Broly

"explain more" Asking Burori with interested

" The Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful warrior that appears every 1,000 years and I'm is latest Legendary Super Saiyan" Broly explained

"How did you know that you is the Legendary Super Saiyan , father " Burori ask

"When i born, my power level is 10 000 and that is really high to a baby " Broly replied arrogantly while Burori power level is 20 000 as a newborn baby.

"So can i transform into Legendary Super Saiyan?" Burori ask again

"Of course, you are the son of Legendary Super Saiyan and your mother is known as goddess in this world,you will be even further beyond us. To tranform into LSSJ, you must feel anger" Broly replied

"What kind of anger have you face,Father? " ask Burori

"My anger start when i meet the most hate enemy because he take my bed time with his cry before i get stabbed by King Vegeta "said Broly

"who is he?"Burori ask "His name is Kakarot , he has spiky black hair and always wear gi "Broly replied

"Father, can you tell me about your greatness? " Burori Ask

"When i was a baby, i get stabbed and left to die with my father,When Planet Vegeta is destroyed, I ascends and use my powers to shield myself and my father. I was save my father and myself even after get stabbed. When i was kid, i can destroy a planet and that be my hobby. My father fear to my power, so he manage to control me with special s control device to keep me under restraint. My father use me to destroy south galaxy even i am not in my LSSJ form"Broly replied

"Mother said that you fight 4 super saiyan and a Super namek, it that true"Burori ask again

"Yes and i beat them easily but got defeated after they combine their power and hit me at same place that i got stabbed when i was a baby"Broly replied

"Wow you are great,father " said Burori

"yes, your father is great, he save me from get sealed "said Kaguya

"You need become just like your father"Kaguya said again

"No,you need to be more than your mother and me himself",Broly said

Burori try to transform into LSSJ, land was shacking and some rock get broke. But he fails. However in far in U7 Berrus can feel his little power preasure and wonder. Because of his great power, his power can also feel even in another universe. Also combined between ki an chakra increasing his power well.

MeanWhile in Berrus Palace

Goku and Vegeta were busy training with Whis. While Berrus ate some delicious meal .

"i can feep high power pressure but it not feel like god ki, Do you feel that Whis", said Berrus

"Yes , so Not only me to feel this power pressure"Whis replied.

"This is seem are not from our universe" Berrus said . Berrus then ask Whis to take him to there but at that time Whis was training Goku and Vegeta.

"We need to stopped our training today so do your housework before we get arrive " Said Whis to Goku and Vegeta.

" But?" Goku

" shut up Kakarot, as you ask for, master" Vegeta cutting words Goku

In Naruto Universe

Burori stiil trying to transform into LSSJ. At the same time Kawaki has been defeated by Boruto Uzumaki son of seventh Hokage. All shinobi celebrated this victory even Burori Otsutsuki. They celebrate their victory while Burori as usually training to improve his power. "Burori, let celebrate our victory against Kawaki " said Sarada

"No, you all work together and even without me, you can win this war" Burori replied

Suddenly a light wave fall from sky and then appear a guy with a staff and a purple cat wearing clothes.

"who is that", Boruto and other shinobi wonder

"Wait a second, it maybe Berrus the God of Destruction " Burori Said to himself

Flashback

When Burori was a little boy

"In our universe, must have a hakaishin " Broly said

"Hakaishin?,who are them?" Burori ask

"They also known as God of Destruction and their job is destroying thing,there are nothing that him cannot destroy, that what my father tell me when me as kid" Broly replied

"I will challenge him in a fight" Burori said

"Don't ever challenge him in a fight even you was strong enough to beat hin but he still have an advantage to destroy you into dust" Broly said

End Flashback

" What are you searching for,Berrus- Sama? " Burori ask

"i feel a huge power pressure there, where it is?" Berrus ask again

"A huge power pressure, what do you mean? " Boruto

" I cannot feel your power Berrus-Sama, why?" Burori

"I have god ki and only god can feel god ki?" Berrus answer.

"Do you forgot why we are here, Berrus - Sama," Whis said

"Oh,who held that power before i destroy this planet" Berrus

"You cannot destroy earth this is our home"Sarada

"Yes i can, i'm god of destruction " Berrus said while his hand was shinning with purple ki.

"That maybe my power " Boruto said while his finger was show to himself

"No it my power " Burori said loudly

"Why do you think it your power, kid? " Berrus ask.

Burori later transform into super saiyan.

"Super saiyan is not enough to beat me even give me a scars , you need more than super saiyan, i mean super saiyan god" Berrus said

" What? Super saiyan God?" Burori shocked. At the same time Broly feel increasing Burori power and immediately go towards Burori with Kaguya .

"You need 5 saiyan to make one saiyan to become god" Berrus said again. Later , Broly and Kaguya arrived, they are shocked when meet hakaishin .

"Berrus-Sama, what do you do in earth?" Broly said

"I came here fight him" Berrus said

"We need 5 saiyan to become saiyan god " Burori said

"Use shadow clone jutsu and do it on me"Broly Said. Burori shacking his head.

The ritual begin,Broly later turn into Super saiyan God. Broly looked younger and slimmer also his hair turn red and his aura like fire. He start to fight hakaishin by punching him on his face but that didn't effect him after all. Berrus counterattack by give some kick to Broly stomach. Broly rushing toward berrus and attack him by grabbing his head and throwing to the air before he launched God Omega Blaster. Broly delivers a massive punch, but Beerus intercepts it, causing a huge shockwave. The two take to the air to continue their fight and Beerus states he is so far pleased, but Broly reveals he is dissatisfied with this new power. This battle become more exciting after Broly add power of Legendary Super Saiyan . He become more powerful than Berrus. He punch Berrus and caused a shockwave that destroy few planet. However their battle was really short because Legendary Super Saiyan power effect Super saiyan god make it more shorten.Before his Super saiyan God power disappear, Broly barely manages to dodge. Broly manages to come around Beerus' side and is able to strike him hard in the gut. Now truly angry, Beerus fires off countless energy blasts in every direction. Broly tries to dodge all of the boulders falling from above, but he is quickly overwhelmed. Suddenly red aura had disappear. He then suddenly bursts out as he transforms into aLegendary Super Saiyan.

Burori interested on Legendary Super Saiyan after saw his father used it after Super Saiyan God power disappear. However, Beerus then admits that he too is overall dissatisfied, having been fighting nowhere not even in his full power. Berrus disappointed about thus short battle. Then Burori

offer his self to fight Berrus .

" I will fight you to protect this world of get destruct from you,Berrus-Sama" Burori said

" How? " Berrus asking while his hand charge ki blast to destroy earth.

"Through ritual, just like before but with legendary super saiyan add with super saiyan god from my father and my 4 super saiyan clone, i can become even more powerfull" Burori explained

"Do it faster" Berrus said .

The six of them gather together and grab hands. This time, a blue light starts to emit from everyone and engulfs , Burori who begins to rise into the air. .The clouds and sea turn golden, and the weather and day changes multiple times in a matter of seconds, showing how powerful the Super Saiyan God transformation is. After becoming a red silhouette, then a shadowy figure,Burori returns to his natural appearance, but as a Super Saiyan God. Everyone is amazed at the form's appearance ( it more powerful than Broly ssg), but nobody can sense the power of it, due to them not being able to sense his ki. After being congratulated for achieving the form by Beerus, Burori challenges Beerus to another fight. Burori and Beerus stand facing each other, staring down one another.

At first, Burori can't land a single hit just like their previous duel. He is also shown to not be used to how light his body becomes when he ascends, as he is shown flailing around. During their fight, Burori launches a Omega blaster at Beerus, which goes right through him, ripping through the sea. However, as their fight goes on,Burori grows more experienced with the form and is able to truly fight on par with Beerus. Once he gains better control of the form, Beerus starts taking him seriously, unleashing a few punches of his own. Beerus declares that the real battle between two gods will commence, showing how thrilled he was to have some worthy competition. After crashing into the water from the force of Beerus' energy sphere earlier in the fight, they struggle to keep up with Burori and Beerus due to the engine failing.As the fight goes on, Beerus charges another energy sphere, this time bigger, and tosses it a Burori. Burori crushes it until it's completely gone.Beerus is not using his full power. Beerus grabs Burori 's face and pushes him downwards at a high velocity, making him crash into a nearby island. Beerus stands over Burori , and is highly disappointed with him. Burori gets a few good hits in, but Beerus is not affected by it. Beerus knock Burori up into the stratosphere, while Burori lays there, floating almost lifeless. Beerus launches an attack that he says Burori won't be able to stop from colliding with Earth. Burori instead destroys it with a eraser cannon. Beerus says it's a good idea, but forms hundreds of them and releases them at Burori . Burori charges aOmega Blasterand obliterates every single one. Burori tells him he'll use his full power, and for Burori having such a powerful will, Beerus rewards him by using his full power as well.

Burori and Beerus decide to start up their battle again, this time without any tricks. Both sides power up and charge each other, punching at exactly the same moment. As their fists come together, they produce strange shock waves that radiate outward. since the destructive force of these shock waves increases the further away they get from their point of origin, the universe itself will only be able to endure Burori and Beerus clashing together two or three more times. After that, the entire universe will be destroyed.Burori and Beerus power up once more and punch each other the same as before, producing even more shock waves. Beerus and Burori power up some more For a third time Burori and Beerus charge each other, this time seeming to punch many times. And yet the universe remains intact. Burori erased Beerus' attack by matching it with a punch of exactly the same speed and angle . Burori had actually intended to perfect this technique on the second punch, but Beerus made things too tough for that. When one of Burori 's punches scraps Beerus' face, drawing blood, Beerus produce an enormous energy sphere. Burori counters wh a Omega Blaster , and as Beerus pours more and more power into the ball, the two kiattacks struggle against each other, producing more shock waves. With more planets being destroyed by the shock waves.Clash between Beerus and Burori's power is just getting started. Above Earth, Burori's Omega blaster struggles against Beerus' energy ball, and Burori gets pushed back.The clash of the two's power is creating "super high-density energy" which will destroy the universe if it gets out of hand. The destructive shock waves from the clash continue to spread throughout the entire planet.

Out in space, Burori and Beerus' beam struggle finally results in a gigantic explosion. The explosion produces a blinding flash of light, but when it clears everything is still fine.Every body get blind a second. Up in space, Burori is breathing heavily while Beerus is fine. Beerus explains that he "nullified" all the energy present, which required he use 100% of his power. Burori realizes this means Beerus had still been holding back his full power up until then. Beerus explains that he had continued to hold back because it would look bad for a god to use his full power against a mere Saiyan, but at this point he would rather go all-out than lose the fight. Even if it means looking bad, he will use his full power to prove beyond a doubt that he's overwhelmingly stronger than Burori. Despite this declaration from Beerus, Burori still seems awfully calm, and Beerus asks if he still has something up his sleeve, or some sort of strategy, but Burori says he's got absolutely nothing. The two power up and start fighting once more, and Burori is amazed that Beerus' punches are far more powerful than before . Beerus says that Burori is more powerful now too, and both declare that they are fighting at 100%. After a while though, Beerus notices a change in Burori , and thinks to himself that time is up. Burori has reverted to being a regular Super Saiyan, though he hasn't noticed it yet. Broly can now sense Burori's ki, and realize this means he is no longer a Super Saiyan God.Beerus is shocked when Burori is still able to land a few blows. He points out to Burori that he is no longer Super Saiyan God, but says Burori has "fully merged" with that power and made it his own ( just like Goku). Burori says that he is still him, no matter what, and they preare for battle once again. As Burori continues to battle against Beerus as just a regular Super Saiyan, they fight from space back down to the ocean. Beerus starts to overwhelm Burori , nullifying his ereser cannon. Beerus declares victory, but Burori gets a second wind and pushes Beerus all the way back up into space again. However, the effort exhausts him and he reverts to his regular, non-Super Saiyan form. With Burori apparently out for good now, Beerus compliments Burori on forcing him to use so much power. For a second he admits to regretting listening to his prophetic dream due to him being so exhausted, but in the end he still won.

He finger-flicks Burori on the head, the same move that began the fight, and so a fitting way to end it. As Burori falls down and begins burning up in the atmosphere, images of his friends(Boruto, Sarada ,Mitsuki , Himawari and other) and family( Broly and Kaguya ) flash before him, and he shoots back up, a Super Saiyan once more. Beerus is outraged that Burori could not just let the fight end at such a perfect spot, but Burori says he cannot give up until he has hit Beerus with the last few remaining scraps of power he has left.Burori charges another Omega Blaster which Beerus counters with a small energy ball, but when the two attacks hit each other they combine into a single enormous mass of energy, a Sphere of Destruction. Beerus sends this mass at Burori , who struggles against it and manages to destroy it in the end with a punch, but at the cost of his remaining power. He once again reverts to his regular form and plummets down through the atmosphere, this time his energy truly exhausted. Broly catches him before he crashes down. Beerus lands on the ground , and everyone braces themselves for a fight. Before Beerus can unleash an attack. And then he fires off another fearsome-looking attack, but it destroys only a small rock, claiming that he is all out of stamina.

After the great fight, Beerus want went home because he tired. Beerus and Whis bid everyone farewell and depart into space.And said he maybe will see them once again or maybe not.Also Burori passed out because out of energy. Broly and Kaguya very proud to their son and let his friend know about his power for only this time. And let him to be himself without hiding his true power anymore.

 **i'm sorry for english error and wrong vocabulary.** **give so suggestion to make this story even better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Burori identity revealed

Burori wake up in a destroyed house and see his few friends is beside him.He was surrounded by his old friends. After his tired battle between him and God of Destruction, Beerus-Sama.

" where is my" Burori said

"You still in Konoha, Burori " Sarada replied

"Wait a second, where is my father and my mother, did he want to blow you because you about my power " Burori asked anxiously

" Before he go, he said you can be wiwith your friends and you have fight a god so you entitled to get it, also can you tell about yourself? " Sarada

"My name is Burori Otsutsuki and i'm a saiyan and an otsutsuki " Burori said

" What is saiyan " Boruto Asking

"Saiyan are fighter race, the most powerful race in universe " Burori replied

"Okey,you need to rest after your great fight" Sarada said

Later all his friends except Sarada go away to watch surrounding if there is enemy. Sarada who at that time fall in love to him (only this time), takes this chance to kiss him. Her face slowly juxtapose Burori's face to kiss him. Then Burori react to rejects her kiss. Burori stop her face with his hand to prevent her kiss. Sarada shy punched him at his face but her attack did not effect him. Sarada shocked because nobody can handle her punch.

Before night appear, they all make a meeting with Burori about him to asking a few questions. They couldn't believe that Burori can be that strong. Later Burori explained that he was able to destroy a planet even a few second after his birth.

" How can you become that strong" Mitsuki ask

" I can destroy a planet even after a few second after birth" Burori explained

"Why didn't you help us when fighting Kawaki " Boruto asking

" He has no contest with me,I can defeat him by my single finger" said Burori

"Also you have tail, what it function " Sarada ask

"This is saiyan tail, if i looked at full moon i will transform into giant ape just like jinchiriki who will transform into their tail beast " Burori said

"So that why you always disappear when full moon during our mission "Sarada said

" Can you explain more about your power? " Himawari said

"Sure, i can transform into Super Saiyan which you see me in yellow hair and Super saiyan god with red hair, also i absorb Saiyan god's power and already opened 8th gates without having a little effect" Burori explained

" I see you have byakugan and sharingan right? " Boruto Ask

" yes even more powerful " Burori said

"Enough i want try to fight you in fair fight" Boruto challenge him

" No you will get killed, enough people get killed after this war" Said Sarada

" it okey i am strong to, maybe i can handle this fight"Boruto said

" okey , let we started " Burori said

New generation Vs Burori Otsutsuki

Both these two staring each other, Boruto start attack with sword. But Burori stop his attack by his finger. All his friends shocked and say it impossible. Boruto keeps attack and attack and attack. Not even one attack could effect him even a little. Later Boruto invite Mitsuki to join him. The battle become more exciting. Mitsuki turned into Dragon Snake Sage Mode , his speed increase dramatically also his strength and power. He rapidly attack Burori but it still not effect him. Mitsuki and Boruto do their combo attack by Mitsuki attack first to attract Burori's attention while Burori charge a his strongest Rasengan. Later he laughed it toward Burori but Burori stop it with his left hand and fire a small rasengan that he learned from Konohamaru-sensei. His small Rasengan make Burori's Rasengan become unstable.

Cannot wait to join the battle, Metal lee also join the battle. He attack Burori with his high technique in Taijutsu. However, Burori also are talented in taijutsu. He attack and keep attack but it is only not a big problem to Burori. Metal Lee later go into 8th gate and fight him. Burori only Dodge whilwhile everybody shocked . After a few minutes trying to hit Burori finally his punch get to hit Burori. Burori surprised and counterattacking him by finger flick and Metal Lee get pushed toward a mountain. Metal Lee get recover from that attack and attack him again. Now Boruto,Mitsuki and Metal lee work together to beat Burori. Sarada later join this battle and start her attack with her punch. She actived her mangekyo Sharingan. Then she forn her Susanoo. Sarada's susanoo later attack Burori and Burori stop her attack by his right hand. Using only Mangekyo Sharingan,he paralyzed Sarada susanoo's for a few minutes.

Himawari who watch this battle also join. Using her byakugan to give Burori more effect. Himawari punch is powerful enough to make a shinobi at kage level to passed out. It give New Generation Shinobi an advantage to fight Burori. Burori dodge all attack that come to him.Shikadai Nara used his the Shadow Imitation Technique to prevent Burori's movement. Inojin use his Super Beast Imitating Drawing creatures which is a dragon. Burori eliminate that dragon with a hit. Himawari c use theGentle Fist Taijutsu style with considerable efficiency. This allows her to surgically inject chakra into an opponent's tenketsu through her various strikes to internally damage her target with just minimal contact. When using this in unison with her Byakugan, according to Hinata, a single strike from her is precise and strong enough to leave a person unconscious for an entire day, and even was able to knock out Kurama but not Burori. Burori get hit and he still didn't get effect from all shinobi attack.

Finally the Next Generation decided to attack together. That time Sarada's Susanoo also recovered. They started with Metal Lee attack with his a million punch toward Burori. Shikadai still used his clan specialist jutsu to prevent his attack. Sarada form Susanoo again and attack him on his left. After he get hit , Burori falling to the ground and that time Himawari attack hin with his gentle punch directly on his stomach that sending him to a few metres away. Later Burori active his unique Byakugan and use sage mode ( a form when he battling with kawaki ) with giant Rasengan. it send Burori to the sky then he get hit again by mitsuki when he is trying to back to earth.

"Okey enough i give up " Burori give up

" just like i say, we can defeat you " Boruto said

Burori to himself " it not, I'm only give up not got defeated, i scared if i got serious you and all my friends got killed or maybe earth get destroyed "

After their great battle, All shinobi know how strong he is.

BIODATA Of BURORI

FULL NAME

Burori Otsutsuki

GANDER

male

RACE

half breed saiyan

HEIGHT AND WEIGHT

7'5" ( like his father )

303lbs

FAMILY

Broly (father )

Kaguya Otsutsuki (Mother)

Paragas ( grandfather)

KEKKEI

Byakugan

Sharingan

Teisengan

Rinnegan

NATURE TYPES

fire release

wind release

lightning release

earth release

water release

shadow release

light release

yin release

yang release

yin yang release

TEAM

team konohamaru


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : New Enemy

A year after a fight between Burori and Beerus the God Of Destruction , hakaishin, the world if shinobi become peace again. There are no enemy in that period. Every single day of that day leaked Burori's secret one by one. Now every shinobi know who is Burori. Burori become more powerful since he got god ki. Make him cannot been senses by another fighter who used ki. After the battle also increase his relationship between Burori and his friend. Boruto as the strongest shinobi also become good friend to Burori after they all defeat Burori. In fact Burori let them to win that fight as a result he still tired even a few day after his battle between Beerus.

Owning god ki make him more powerful also Broly have god ki to. Broly also become super saiyan god before Burori did. After that Burori become Super Saiyan God after his father defeat to Beerus after his power disappear early than thought. It is because his power god ki combined with his Legendary ki make his transformation reduce greatly. However Burori still did not have Legendary ki but he received it from his 4 own clone and his father who already have god ki. By gaining perfect control over hiskiand thus stopping any of it from leaking out of his body, Burori is shown to be able to become exponentially more powerful.He still want to archive Legendary Super Saiyan form even he already God form.

" Alright Boruto give your best attack to me ," Said Burori

Boruto used his Byakugan and attack Burori but it still give no effect to him." you need to work harder to defeat me " said Burori

After that Burori and Boruto going to training. Burori also strengthen his chakra. Arcoding Kaguya that baby Burori have stronger chakra than adult Hagoromo and Hamura. That did not make him to stop training instead make him to become even stronger. Increase his Sharingan ,Rennigan, Tenseigan and Byakugan ability. Later Sarada and Mitsuki join their training.

" Burori you said that you still have transformation instead of SSG " Ask Sarada

"Yes it called Super Saiyan " Burori replied

"can you show to us" Mitsuki said

"are you sure about that, okey don't shocked " Burori said

Yellow aura can be seen and the land begin shack and Burori hair become yellow . He transforn into Super saiyan. Far away from them a few mountain get destroyed while a sea waves hitting the beach really hard ( like Goku transform into SSJ3 effect to surrounding but his transform is not long as Goku ). However they still shocked about his power even that Super Saiyan is the lowers form after base form. His power level is a little higher than Goku SSJ3 because he rarely training in his super saiyan form. He still did not transform into Super saiyan 2 .However he do not want archives Super Saiyan 3 because it required a lot of ki and energy.

"this is even more powerful than nine tail sage mode " said Boruto

Stunning Boruto want to try Burori by throwing syuriken towards him. The syuriken later got destroyed after it getting near Burori. Burori later turn into his base form. To make everybody more shocking he activated his Mangkeyo Sharingan and release susanoo sword in his hand. it is because he only have one Mangkeyo Sharingan making his susanoo imperfect. He only can not release susanoo's weapon and armor at the same time. it mean he only can used only one susanoo ability at once. Later Activated his byakugan . featureless white irides with no visible pupils. While active, the Burori's pupils become more distinct and the veins near their temples bulge. Changing from Mangkeyo Sharingan into Rennigan. Through that It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "God of Destruction" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. The Rinnegan grants Burori a wide range of abilities without any known chakra requirement to keep the eyes active.Then changing Byakugan into Tenseigan .It is characterised by blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern. then he enter Tenseigan chakra mode ( Like toneri ). then exit that mode and transform his eyes into normal .

"what you have all type of " said Sarada while Burori is smiling

" but how can you can it into normal and change from another eye to another eye, i mean rinnegan can not change into normal eye but you can? " said sarada again

" i am have saiyan blood and an otsutsuki blood and it flowing in my blood. Thus my father, Broly has unique genetic if to compared to another saiyan. And it combined with another race to make it even better and more unique than my father and mother " Burori said

"i still do not understand "Boruto said

"it is because of my half breed genetic, legendary saiyan genetic is different than other saiyan and it combined with otsutsuki genetic, that make me can do even better " replied Burori

Meanwhile in Kaguya Palace

" Did you think it is a good idea to let Burori meet his friends" Kaguya ask Broly

"Of course, if he did not meet his friends he will become psychopath"

" i am scared if his power destroying everything " Kaguya said again

"Don't worry, believe him and i don't want he to become like me " replied Broly

"like you?" Kaguya asking again

"Yes, a guy who love destroying thing for fun, killing because i doesn't have a father love when i am a kid, he only focused to control my power and to rule the universe using my power. Also i didn't want become like my father " Broly replied

Broly looked at Kaguya like he looked her at first time they meet. Dark eyes Broly looked Kaguya beautiful Byakugan. " i have never meet someone like you, i have been full my body with revenge before but after meet you i have changed and there are no revenge anymore " Broly express her

" you are not guy like another guy who have i meet, they always think about their self but you are different even for a saiyan, just like you said before saiyan are fighters race which is stubborn" Kaguya replied

LOVE CAN CHANGE ANYONE.

LOVE IS BLIND.

Their love just like everyone.

Both Broly and Kaguya getting closer and they kissing. Then both of them fly away to the sky while their hands holding each other. While they still looking at each other like they never meet before. This is what happens if it is love at first sight. They will love each other without worrying about something. Broly fall in love after looking at Kaguya also Kaguya who fall in love after looking at Broly. That is one of the perfect types of relationship. After Burori birth, Broly change a lot and become more lovely father so he didn't be like his father, Paragus. Also , Kaguya become more lovely mother after his twin son.

THE ARRIVAL OF FUTURE ENEMY

A few days after the previous event, Burori and his friends at the acedemy, the place that they trained to be great Shinobi. It is only place for Burori to searching his friends.

"Did you still remember how we all meet you, Burori " Sarada said

"You is forced to join team 7 because of me , start that day everything become awesome " Said Boruto

"From mission C to S, we do great job " said Mitsuki

" And don't forget our first mission together " metal Lee said

"It bring a lot of memories that created our future " Burori said

" I do not realize that one of us is the son of the strongest enemy ever that my father and Boruto's father ever fought " said Sarada

" you didn't have even a little revenge to us " said Boruto

Suddenly a big explosion occurred near them. Burori can sense a huge energy. He know ki user did the explosion and it doesn't feel like another ki.

it maybe god ki , he said to himself.

" it heard from nearby, come on let go search the cause of the explosion " said Burori

using his sense to energy , Burori take all his friends toward it. Later he see a guy with spiky hair wearing black which is changing a yellow like ki.

"Who is that " Said Boruto

"Hahaha , foolish mortal " said mysterious guy

"spiky hair and wearing a gi, would it be Kakarot according to father's story " Said Burori to himself

"Kakarot "

mysterious guy see Burori and Mysterious guy shock and use Goku memory to see who he, but he didn't found it, he only know that only saiyan call goku as Kakarot.

"Another saiyan , Now you die! " Goku Black yelling while attack Burori with ki blast Burori dodge Goku Black's attack easily . Then to Lure him, he was attacking his friends , immediately he save his friends.

" you're extreme and I will not be lenient , prepare yourself, Kakarot, "said Burori Burori yelling and then he transform into super saiyan. He punch Goku Black face and then grab his face before throwing to the ground. He lauched Blaster shield toward Goku Black. Goku Black act to hold it and throw back to Burori , he dodge and caused the jungle behind him get destroyed. "You strong but not strong enough to beat me" said Goku Black.

Burori use susanoo's sword while Goku Black his sword of sin.They clashed and caused great damage around them. Burori act to stab Goku Black with his sword, but Goku Black avoid it and hit him with his sword. Boruto and his friend only can see his fight without do anything. While both of them clashed, Boruto and his friend trying to help Burori.

"We should working together just like before " Boruto said

"They are far above us, we can not fight them easier " Himawari said

"do not think like that, at least we were able to help Burori instead he always help us, Now it is our turn to help him " said Sarada

"First we need have plan to start an attack , we can not just attack without plan" Shikidai said

"what is our plan ?," Himawari asking other

"We need to make an open for Burori to attack " Inojin said

"it is not a plan, we need just more strategy " Shikidai said

"how about stealth attack , it like what we learn in academy long time ago" Himawari Said

"Okey that is our plan, now it started " Shikidai said

"Alright, prepare yourself " said Boruto. Boruto activated his Byakugan ( it say that Boruto's Byakugan is more unique than others Byakugan ), Mitsuki transform into Dragon Sage Mode while Metal Lee enter 8th gate. Sarada activated her Mengkeyo Sharingan while Himawari activated her Byakugan.

Burori and Goku Black clash together, there are more damage from them. Burori and Goku black punches with each other. While Boruto and his friends start their plan. Shikidai start to used Shadow Imitation Technique to prevent Goku Black movement. Suddenly, Goku Black stop moving because of Shikidai's technique. Burori use this chance to attack him by blaster shield. Goku Black still didn't move after get hit by blaster shield. Then Himawari appeared and she use her Gentle fists that hurting Goku Black. Inojin later used his Super Beast Imitating Drawing creatures. Shikidai later stop channeling techniques while Inojin's creature which is a giant bird. His bird bring Goku Black far away while Mitsuki ia already waiting at that spot where bird will drop him. Mitsuki attack him in his Dragon sage mode. His attack send Goku Black few metres away before his head get grab by Burori, later he throw him toward a mountain. And he launch omega blaster and it destroyed a few mountains . After that, Metal Lee who is already in 8th gate and keep attack Goku Black. His millon punch not even give a little pain to Goku Black.

Goku Black then laughed at him and make he release his strongest punch and kick. Goku Black Dodge his attack and punch him back. Burori saw that and quickly fly toward Goku Black , attack him but he still dodge. Sarada use Susanoo and give Goku Black a strike that smash him to the ground. Goku Black smiling.

"This is great, this pain will make me evan stronger "Said Goku Black

Boruto use his sword and try to stab Goku Black when he laying on the ground. Boruto jump and point the piercings of a sword to Goku Black's chest. Goku dodge it and Boruto's sword stuck in ground. Goku Black trying to attack boruto but he got save by Burori .

While Goku Black and Burori clashed, come another enemy . He has green skin and his ear is sharp (like toyol). Then Burori use kage no bunshin ( clone jutsu ) . Real himself fight Goku Black while his clone fight Zamasu. They clash, their battle become impossible to shinobi.

"This is become no use, Burori fight with an enemy that stronger than himself , what more we "said Himawari

"for this time i am agreed to you thus we only can watching this battle" Boruto said

In Kaguya Palace, Broly can fell Burori power increase rapidly and knowing that something bad maybe happen, he immediately go to Burori energy. Broly saw Kakarot fighting with his son, later he transform into LSSJ. The transformation LSSJ interest Burori to archive it but he doesn't have enough rage to tranform into LSSJ.

"Kakarot, why you do this.,killing human and destroying peace in this place, You is the protector of earth before how can you change " said broly

"Haha foolish mortal, i am not only kill mortal also i killing god of creation and god of destruction also their angle and most mortal in 12 universe " said Goku Black

"He and i is one mind" Zamasu said

Kaguya also help Broly and their son to fight these enemy. Broly and Kaguya take Goku Black while Burori take zamasu. Broly punch Goku Black then kick him at his stomach. Broly grab Goku Black head and crushed him on the ground. Broly step him without mercy and grab his leg, throw into the air before he shoot him with omega blaster.Goku black dodge it and caused a few planet get destroyed. Burori shocked about his father's power even without training. Burori attack Zamasu with susanoo's sword and stabbed him with it , but Zamasu didn't die. Aftet that he punching Zamasu at stomach and throw him to air then teleport behind him to give a good kick at his back and teleport again infornt zamasu, grab his head and crush to the ground. Kaguya prepare to attack Goku Black with All Killing Ash Bones but Goku Black dodge it and that attack struck to Zamasu. Zamasu remove bone without facing death, Kaguya shocked.

"What you still alive, nobody survived aftet get hit by it" Kaguya said

"Foolish mortal, i'm immortal , i can't die by weak attack" Zamasu replied. While zamasu is talking, Burori attack him by ereser cannon. Zamasu get hit and catapulted to air while Broly punch his head before he felt to the ground. Later Broly do Bloody Smach techniques against Zamasu. He uses Zamasu's body as a trampoline by stomping on him, severely injuring him. Broly laugh at Zamasu and giveABear Hug torture hold used againstand it break several Zamasu's bone before it recovered. Then Broly saw at Goku Black.

"Look Kakarot around you, all of this destruction because of you " Said Broly

"Human are idiot, they are failure and now zero mortal plan started now " said goku black

"All right if you says that , i would not be more smooth anymore , let become more serious " Said Broly

"Come on fight me give me your best " said goku black

" Kakarot, i am forgive you for what you have done to me and it is time to stop this madness" said broly

"hahahahaha NEVER!!!"said goku black

Broly fly toward Goku Black then use Giganic Hammer. Broly punches Goku Black, then kicks them upside the head ,slams him onto the ground, and finishes the attack by using an uppercut. Broly grabs Goku Black's face and drives his head first into the ground. Later, Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon. Burori see the true power of Legendary Super Saiyan. Then Goku Black counterattack with Black Kamehameha but it doesn't make even a scar to Broly. Then he laugh and grab Goku Black head, punch his stomach.

"the power of LSSJ is unbelievable, it so powerful" said Burori. While Zamasu recovered from injuries, he manage to attack Broly but get blocked by Burori. Burori use Gigantic Cluster against Zamasu. Burori holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. The pain that Goku Black received have make him stronger. He later attack Broly with Black Power Ball. Goku Black create a golden colored Energy Ball with a core of black energy to attack Broly.

Goku Black attack Broly with his God Split Cut. Broly dodge his attack then he shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. To interes Broly's attention, he attack Kaguya with continues energy bullets. Broly's attention lost and use this chance to stabbed him with his God Split Cut. Broly got stabbed when he trying to save Kaguya. Later, Kaguya fly toward Broly then she also got stabbed by Zamasu. Because of this, Burori awaken the combination of Sharingan, Mangkeyo Sharingan and Rennigan in his left eye while in right eye Byakugan and Teisengan combined. Using both of his eye, he paralyzed Goku Black and Zamasu .

Burori went to his father and mother then he put their heads on his thigh. Her tears flowed freely through his eyes after saw the face of his parents. This is maybe their end.

"Father! Mother! " Burori yelling

"Son, protect the universes from destruction if you can and never become like old me " said bloody Broly while his eyes slowly close

"Bring peace to all universes , we will always proud to you whatever you are " said Kaguya

"This is time to " said Broly without finishing his words

Burori yelling so hard and then his body shining. He causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. Land was shaked really hard. Then , his hair change into green but his muscle and body mass didn't change. It give extra advantage to move faster. His half breed genetic repair the weakness of LSSJ. He later activated his Combined Sharingan, Mangkeyo Sharingan and Rennigan which is better than Rinne-Sharingan and combination of Byakugan and Teisengan. Also used six path sage mode.

" Kakarot , i will kill you by myself " Burori yelling

Goku black later transform into super saiyan rose. It make his paralyzed body can move again and he move zamasu to remove the effect from Burori.

"you can not defeat us, mortal He himself ( while his finger show towards Goku black ) already kill all kaioshin and hakaishin also their angles and almost mortal from all 12 universes , so you think you will a chance to defeat both of us " said Zamasu

Burori fly toward Zamasu and punch him so hard and caused Zamasu's body penetrated. Burori's fist penetrating body Zamasu and caused a forest behind him get destroyed. Zamasu heavily injured. Goku Black is now will fight alone only can laugh attack him with Black Kamehameha. Burori didn't dodge and the attack hit him but he didn't take any damage or injuries.As zamasu recovered from his injuries, he and Goku Black work together to defeat him.Zamasu and Goku Black attack him with holy wrath. And it was combined with Goku Black holy wrath. Burori use Omega Blaster to compete attacks and pervent Boruto and his friend get killed. While Goku Black getting stronger and Burori realize that he can't beat him now. Burori then created a portal which is created by his both eyes that will send Goku Black and Zamasu back to U7 (trunks timeline/future) . Then He uncleash his most powerful attack ever created and Zamasu and Goku Black's attack break. Zamasu and Goku Black get pushed into the portal. Few second later, Burori passed out .

 **Will be continued**

 **send your review and idea to make this story even better**

 **NOTE: NARUTO DIMENSIONS IS OPPOSITE DIMENSIONS TO FUTURE TRUNKS TIMELINE. IT**

 **MEAN IF BURORI GO TO FUTURE TRUNKS TIME LINE FOR A YEAR WHEN HE BACKS TO NARUTO DIMENSIONS HE WILL BE ALSO YEAR AFTER HE GO .**

 **Burori is a senpai (senior) to Himawari .**

 **Burori is going to make his revenge to Goku Black and zamasu who kill Broly and Kaguya .**

 **That why Goku Black can transform into Ssr ( in this fanfic ) because of his previous battle with Burori.**

 **QUESTIONS**

 **Burori will going to universe 7 future trunks timeline in next chapter, so what should i add to make story line better???**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Revenge

Black Goku and Zamasu was sent back universe 7 .They shocked because a second before they in a human village and now they are back. Goku Black laughed with Zamasu getting new transformation from their fight with a mortal.

"we settle killing all mortal in all universe in this dimension , before taking over another dimensions" said Zamasu

'We go to another universes to kill some mortal but instead i have face someone that will change our game , look now i have achieve Super Saiyan according from Goku's body " said Goku Black

"It colour is pink, i would call it Super Saiyan Rose" said Him again

"with your new power we will kill all mortal in this dimensions and then kill all mortal in another dimensions " said Zamasu

 **In present Universe 7**

After the battle between Burori and Goku Black and Zamasu , In the alternate timeline, Goku Black is searching for Future Trunks' ki, but is frustrated that he completely disappeared, creating more havoc on the Earth. The ring of time he is wearing starts to react. Future Trunks has gotten that much stronger all by himself, even though Goku Black is said to be stronger than him. Goku is then excited about how strong Goku Black is. Then a thunderstorm suddenly appears. A portal is opened, and Goku Black arrives, which surprises Future Trunks. Goku and Goku Black officially meet.

Goku Black, who followed Future Trunks to the past and emerged in front of the Z Fighters, realized Future Trunks disappeared because he traveled through time. Whis tells Beerus to look at Goku Black's right hand, and Beerus notices the Time Ring. Goku Black looks around and recognizes Vegeta and Beerus as the God of Destruction. Future Trunks, demanding how Goku Black got here, began to assault him, but Vegeta stops him, saying he cannot beat him. Goku immediately flies up and confronts Goku Black, excited to fight him. Goku Black accepts, wishing to fight Goku "in this body". Goku Black then dismisses Goku for asking what that means, firing a Ki Blast at Goku, who blocks it, but is pushed back to a deserted rocky area. Piccolo asks who he is, and Bulma says that he is her enemy. Piccolo, along with Future Trunks, Vegeta and Krillin all fly away to watch the fight. Beerus says that a Goku vs. Goku bout seems rather interesting.

At the rocky area, Goku asks Goku Black if that was all of his strength, then transforms into Super Saiyan 2. The two starts fighting while Whis broadcasts the fight with his staff for those who didn't fly from Capsule Corporation to watch. Goku Black emerges from Goku's attack unharmed, and powers up, which causes the portal he came through to convulse. As the two fight again, Krillin points out that Goku Black's ki keeps increasing. Future Trunks wonders why Goku is not using the power he used to defeat him, and Vegeta informs him that Goku has a bad habit of not fighting seriously at the beginning. Goku tells Goku Black he is waiting for his full power, and Goku Black tells him there is no point to rush things and wants to have more fun. Beerus notes that this is not Goku vs. Goku, as Goku Black's ki feels different. Goku says he will force him to use his full power, and starts to fight again, but is knocked back. When the portal keeps convulsing, Goku Black is distracted by some feeling, and Goku kicks him all the way back to Capsule Corporation. Goku Black, saying that this pain will make him even stronger, power ups even further and knocks Goku away. The force from the attack knocks over the time machine, which Goku Black then recognizes.

Goku immediately attacks back, and the two exchange punches, but Goku Black starts to feel the same pain again as the time portal starts to pull him back. Goku powers down and asks what is going on, and Goku Black wonders if the time distortion is returning to normal. Before Goku Black is pulled back into the portal and disappears, he destroys the time machine. Whis explains that Goku Black's Time Ring responded to the time distortion created by Future Trunks, and brought him to the past, however his time was short-lived and Goku Black was forced back to the alternate timeline when the distortion fixed itself. Collapsing, Goku Black is then overjoyed to "embed" Goku's fighting style into himself, and laughs once he strands Future Trunks in the past due to destroying his time machine.

Back in the past, Future Trunks is devastated over his destroyed time machine, realizing Goku Black returned to the alternate timeline and he will annihilate all of humanity with no one able to stop him. Goku asks Future Trunks how strong Goku Black was compared to in the alternate timeline, and Future Trunks replies that he was a little stronger. Vegeta assures Future Trunks that not only Goku's, but Vegeta's true power is far greater than what was shown. However, Goku says the same for Goku Black, realizing that his ki kept growing rapidly during the fight.

Trunks asks Bulma if she can fix the time machine, and Bulma tells him it is impossible for her to from scratch, even with the notes left from Future Bulma. However, Bulma gets an idea, and rushes to find something in her office. Beerus comments that with a destroyed time machine, humans can no longer manipulate time so easily. Whis tells the others about the Time Ring Goku Black was wearing, revealing that only a Supreme Kai is allowed to have those.

Piccolo asks if Goku Black is a Supreme Kai, but Beerus says a Supreme Kai would not have Goku's exact appearance. Future Trunks asks Whis to lend him a Time Ring to return to the future, but Beerus reiterates that only a Supreme Kai possesses one. Whis notes that with a Time Ring, one can travel to the future temporarily and return to the past, but traveling to the past should have been impossible. Krillin recalls Whis rewinding time to correct Frieza's destruction of the Earth, but Whis reminds him that he can only rewind time, and only by 3 minutes. Future Trunks looks at his charred time machine, disappointed that he could not follow through with Future Bulma's promise. Vegeta approaches him, and while looking forward, tells him not to give up.

Bulma, looking exhausted and ravaged, tells the others that hope is not yet lost, and reveals that she was looking for a capsule. She throws it, and everyone is surprised to see Future Trunks' other time machine, the one used by Cell to travel to the past. In the alternate timeline, Future Mai is revealed to be alive, and was just knocked unconscious.

Goku, Bulma, and his friends prepare to head to the future in the other time machine. As they do Trunks tells them about how he met Mai in the future and his battles against Goku Black. Bulma is currently working on repairing the time machine.

Vegeta is violently training in the Gravity Room, vowing to never forgive Goku Black for killing his wife. Goku and Beerus loudly exclaim how hungry they are while Whis is observing a recording of Goku's earlier fight with Goku Black. Future Trunks is laying in bed when he wakes up after having a nightmare about Goku Black killing Future Mai. He gets up and asks Bulma how the time machine repairs are going, and she answers that she's making progress.

Bulma says she figured out how to compose the time machine's energy source, saying that it will take a full day to save up enough to fill the tank. Future Trunks is surprised, as he tells Bulma that in the alternate timeline it took nearly a year to fill up half the tank. Future Trunks offers his help but Bulma says she's fine as the "freeloaders" are helping. Bulma tells Future Trunks to change out of his dirty clothes.

Future Trunks approaches them and asks how Gohan is doing. Piccolo shoots down the idea of Gohan going to the future, as he has become a scholar and distanced himself from fighting. Future Trunks tells them that Gohan was his teacher. He recalls Future Gohan knocking him out and after he woke up, finding Future Gohan's dead body and attaining his Super Saiyan form.

After that Whis know that Goku Black have same ki with someone in universe 10 , Goku and the Gods went to Universe 10, having analyzed Goku Black's peculiar ki. Somewhere in Universe 10, a green-skinned man appears, who happens to wear clothes quite similar to Black. Goku, Beerus, and Whis head off to the Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10. Whis has an idea that he knows Black's true identity and reveals that Zamasu is Kai who is a fighting genius and the apprentice to the Supreme Kai of Universe 10.Meanwhile, when pouring tea for Gowasu, Zamasu strikes up a conversation with him about humans. He says that he wants to destroy them, but Gowasu says that isn't his decision and that Kais are not allowed to interfere with creation. Whis, Beerus, and Goku arrive at the Sacred World of the Kais and Zamasu is surprised at Goku for being on the Sacred World. Whis notes this is the first time he has ever met Goku. Zamasu clearly doesn't want him there and almost attacks Goku, but Gowasu stops him from doing it and pardons him.

Once that is done, Whis gets Gowasu up to speed about Black and tells him that he was no kai, but somehow possesses a time ring. Zamasu didn't know about time rings yet. Beerus then tells Gowasu that Black looks a lot like Goku, surprising him at this. Beerus asks where he keeps the time rings, and Gowasu says that there are in the temple. Beerus wanted confirmation so Gowasu made Zamasu lead Beerus, Whis, and Goku to the temple, where time rings were kept. Goku continues to beg Zamasu to fight him, but Zamasu declines. However, to Zamasu's dismay, Gowasu insists Zamasu fight him, telling him it's a part of his training. Gowasu says Zamasu should hold back, but Beerus tells him it will cost him his life if he does so. The battle starts off with Goku going Super Saiyan 2 against Zamasu. Both Gowasu and Zamasu are both surprised when they see this and Whis tells Gowasu that it is Super Saiyan. Zamasu was wondering how humans had that power. Goku tells him that he hasn't fought a god since Beerus and Zamasu is very surprised at this development. Once the battle begins, Goku throws a punch at Zamasu, who catches it and throws it to the side. Zamasu throws a chop to the neck, but Goku rebounds an energy ball at his hand. Then Goku, Beerus, and Whis notices the similarities between Zamasu Black's ki. Goku then begins pushing Zamasu back, who questions how could a human be this strong. Goku delivers a swift punch to end the match and compliments Zamasu for how strong he was. Zamasu was about to attack Goku but Gowasu stopped him. Beerus yawns and gets ready to go home since he saw the rings.

On the way home, Whis says Zamasu was suppressing his cold heart and it showed enough evidence to prove Zamasu was Black. Beerus says he should have destroyed him, but Goku says he wasn't such a bad guy, causing Beerus to say that Goku is too trusting. While they were walking back to the celestial tree, Gowasu asks Zamasu if he has cleared the distrust of mortals in his heart, but Zamasu says that he is ashamed at his inadequacy. While Zamasu is pouring tea for Gowasu, he says he will never forget Son Goku.

Meanwhile, Vegeta wants to test Future Trunks' power to see how strong his son had become. Future Trunks proves to be no match for Vegeta at his full power. Future Trunks is outmatched in every way. However, Future Trunks finds this fact reassuring. Knowing how powerful Vegeta and Goku have become, he is certain that Goku Black will not be much of a threat. Vegeta is disappointed and angry with Future Trunks. Vegeta believes that Saiyans should continually strive to grow stronger and not only when enemies present themselves.Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Briefs are repairing the time machine as Bulma happily announces that repairs are complete and she can begin charging the machine. Mai gleefully races to go inform Future Trunks, but Bulma stops her, saying that he is currently resting after intense training with Vegeta.

In Universe 10, Zamasu and Gowasu have a conversation over watching over humans and the properties of good and evil, as Gowasu notices Zamasu's pot of tea brewing due to Zamasu's unpleasant words. Gowasu then tells Zamasu to brew a new pot of tea. Back on Earth, Bulma reveals the newly repaired time machine. Vegeta, Goku and Future Trunks then climb into the time machine and prepare to travel to the future. As they arrive, Goku is surprised to see the alternate timeline look so bleak and destroyed. Future Trunks is surprised to see that Future Mai's body is not where she collapsed. Goku is then suddenly attacked by members of Earth's Resistance.

Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks arrive in the alternate timeline after the Time Machine has been repaired. As Future Trunks properly introduce Goku and Vegeta to the soldiers, the soldiers note that they must be warriors from the past sent to reinforce them against Goku Black. Future Trunks is surprised to hear this, as only he, Future Mai and Future Bulma know about the time machine. After looking at Future Mai's discarded hat, Future Trunks asks them who told them about this, and they reply that Future Mai did.

At an underground subway station, used as the Earth's resistance headquarters, Future Mai is tending to a soldier's injuries as Future Trunks reunites with her, relieved that she is alive. She tells the group about the resistance army's fight with Goku Black, how their past base was destroyed, and her inspiring the soldiers to survive as Future Trunks will return with reinforcements. Future Trunks asks Future Mai if she protected everyone, but as she reveals to him the remaining civilians, she tears up and says she couldn't protect everyone. Goku comforts her, telling her she did all she could and she has nothing to be ashamed of. A little girl appears in front of Future Mai, but as Goku says hi to her, she is frightened as she runs and hides behind her older brother. Future Trunks walks up to the two kids and makes them smile by making silly faces, also comforting the other civilians. Vegeta is proud of Future Trunks' treatment of the civilians, telling them to make some room as he throws a capsule, revealing a giant banquet of freshly made food made by Bulma, surprising everyone. Vegeta then gives Future Mai a couple more capsules, telling her they are full of other stuff they can use for their leisure, as Future Mai happily thanks him. Goku is surprised to see Future Yajirobe also eating, and Future Trunks wonders how he survived the battle with the Androids. Future Yajirobe said that Future Korin gave him the last Senzu Bean as he was close to dying. A soldier mocks Future Yajirobe by saying that he always hid during the battles to eat food, prompting the other soldiers to laugh at him.

Later, Future Mai thanks Goku and Vegeta for their help, but Goku reminds her that they still have to defeat Goku Black for there to be true peace. Vegeta announces that he will deal with Goku Black alone, but despite his protests, engages Goku in a game of rock-paper-scissors, much to Future Trunks and Future Mai's confusion. Vegeta wins the battle as Future Trunks asks Vegeta if he could join in the fight. Vegeta tells him that he has Future Mai and the world to look after, and if anything happens to him and Goku, he and Future Mai can return to the past. The three Saiyans then fly away, ready to do battle with Goku Black.

Goku Black is seen embracing the bleak world, saying that his utopia is almost here as he has to deal with the rest of the humans.Goku Black uses the light to confront them.

 **In Naruto Universe**

Burori wake up at same place he wake up before when fighting Beerus-Sama. Looking at his friends, he walked and go away without saying a single word.

"Burori, are you okey?" ask Sarada but Burori only saw her face go away.

He was looking for a place where he can find peace. And then he discovered the waterfalls. Then he took a shower to clean the dirt on him. Water falls from the waterfall override Burori. His body was wet after that. after that, he went into a nearby cave and think about Black kakarot and his friend who had killed his parents. He recalled that the Black Goku was sent by him to the universe 7, which is the hometown of his father, Broly. Think about revenge, he decided to go to universe 7 to beat the Black Goku and his allies. Setting up himself, he go to Konoha for the last time and thinking maybe this is the last time he saw it. Hamawari saw Burori in far distance and trying to chasing him and called him a name but he just turned away and opened a portal to a universe 7.

" wait! where are going to?" said her

"i want have my revenge towards Kakarot and his friend" said burori

While Burori is entering the portal, He say that to tell to everybody about his gone. Later, her mouth is moving by a little like to say something but she did not get this chance to tell him about her feeling. Burori enter the portal and and realized he had to be somewhere else. Around him there are buildings that were destroyed. He then catch a glimpse of Goku Black. He headed towards him and saw another kakarot.

 **I am sorry for grammars errors**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Saiyan Battles

In Future timeline which is almost perfectly destroyed by Goku Black and Zamasu , three saiyan facing they and then come another saiyan with white hair before he transformed. The saiyan is Burori come to have his revenge for his parent's death in Goku Black and Zamasu's hand. While headed towards Goku Black , Goku Black says that he thought he destroyed the time machine, as Vegeta immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue to do battle. Future Trunks notes Goku Black's unsurprised expression, wondering if Goku Black has seen the form somewhere before. Goku Black applauds Vegeta, telling him that he must have trained well to ascend to such a level, teleporting in front of Vegeta without the Saiyan prince instantly reacting. Vegeta, surprised, realizes that Goku Black is far stronger than when he last fought with Goku. Later a punch from somewhere land on Goku Black's face. He was thrown far away to the sky. Goku describes how weird it feels seeing someone with his exact face getting punched. Then the Saiyans looks implant of someone with green hair that is almost equal with their old enemy , Broly. Burori then see Goku (Kakarot) but ignore him even he has same face with Goku Black because the one who kill his father is wearing black gi. Future Trunks wonder will he help us or team up with Goku Black.

"You again didn't getting tired to got beaten by beaten by us" said Goku Black

"I will have my revenge after kill you , Kakarot " said Burori

"Hey he is not Kakarot" said Goku

"what did Black mean us? " said Future Trunks

Then Goku Black prepares to show the Saiyans something as he powers up, revealing his new transformation, Super Saiyan Rosé and thank you to Burori for make him stronger while laughed at them. Goku Black reveals that he has fully mastered Goku's powers after battle with Burori and that he is now at a level above the Saiyans. Vegeta reminds Goku Black that why he didn't show up when his fight with Goku then Goku Black it wouldn't be surprise if you already know it. After hearing that, Prince Saiyan reminds Goku Black that he is his opponent and attacks him again, catching one of Goku Black's punches and preparing to punch him. Vegeta is then stabbed clean through the chest from an Energy Blade from Goku Black.Burori see Vegeta got stabbeb act to go to him and heal him by his chakra.

"Hahahaha, you still think that you will defeat me only team up " Said Goku Black. Goku immediately transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and tells Future Trunks to look after Vegeta.Burori join battle but he didn't work together with Goku. Goku Black begins charging a Black Kamehameha, but is interrupted by the arrival of Zamasu. Zamasu reminds Goku Black that he will finish off Goku then he see Burori so standing next Goku. Zamasu, has appeared standing next to Goku Black, which leaves Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta shocked.

" you again " said Zamasu

"did you all have meet before? " Goku begin confused

"Hahahaha , now die mortal " said Zamasu

Goku realizes the two are allies, but Future Zamasu corrects him saying they are kindred spirits.Burori just stood and stared hard at them. Future Trunks realizes that since the two are standing side-by-side while Burori is High in the sky, Goku Black and Zamasu are not actually the same person, and wonders just who Goku Black is. Future Zamasu exclaims that the just world he is longing for will soon come to fruition, and Goku powers up and engages Future Zamasu in battle, his punch blocked by Future Zamasu's Energy Blade but got successful hit from Burori. The three fight an evenly-matched battle, but eventually Goku Black joins the battle, and together they drive Goku and Burori into a corner. Future Zamasu and Goku Black begin to fight Goku and Burori again, but they are interrupted by Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks, who blocks Goku Black's attack with his sword. After exclaiming he will beat both of them, Future Trunks fights with Goku Black and knocks him back, and Goku knocks Future Zamasu back then Burori knock both Goku Black and Zamasu. Goku Black and Future Zamasu emerge again, and the five engage in an intense match. This seem as unfair fight which is two against three.

Goku is being overwhelmed by Goku Black, surprised that he can also teleport. Future Trunks succeeds in stabbing Future Zamasu with his sword, but is surprised to see his wound instantly heal. Burori then throw eraser canon toward battle and give them big explode.

"Which side are you? " said Future Trunks

" i am not both " said Burori

Goku Black tries to attack Future Trunks but he is stopped by Goku. Future Trunks pushes Future Zamasu back and fires a Final Flash at him, shocked to see him emerge from the smoke unharmed. The corrupt Supreme Kai reveals he has an immortal, ultimate body befitting of him. Future Trunks begin to wonder what to do when Goku lands next to him. Future Zamasu says it is time for them to receive their retribution as Goku Black charges a Black Kamehameha from behind them. Before they can get out of the way, Future Zamasu captures them both and holds them in place. Goku Black fires the attack at the three of them, then Burori appears in front them block the attack by his own body. It causing a huge explosion but Goku and Future Trunks not get hurt while Zamasu small sigh. Burori unharmed and give Goku Black badass smile before grab his head and throw to the air, teleported behind him and punch him.

Then Zamasu appear behind Burori stabbed him with his energy blade and let him falling down and crushing on ground near Goku and Future Trunks. Zamasu captures them both and holds them in place. Goku Black fires the attack at the three of them, causing a huge explosion, and Goku and Future Trunks lay on the ground defeated while Future Zamasu is unharmed. Goku Black and Zamasu prepare a team attack to finish off the two Saiyans, but the attack is destroyed by Vegeta, having transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and fired a God Final Flash. As he not completely healed by Burori because Burori stop healing to early. Vegeta falls back to the ground unconscious. . However, Burori is seen to standing up. Goku Black and Zamasu shocked. Thank to medical Ninjutsu and Strength of a Hundred Seal, he was able to heal himself. However even without medical ninjutsu and Strength of a Hundred Seal , he was able to heal himself because his father seem can heal himself better than other saiyan and also his mother can heal herself but speed up it process, he combined it.

Goku Black and Future Zamasu soon find out that Goku and Future Trunks escaped in the confusion, and they decide to finish off Vegeta. Future Yajirobe saved Goku and Future Trunks while Burori took Yajirobe fly because it faster, bringing them to the base of Earth's Resistance base on direction say by Yajirobe. Goku Black and Future Zamasu prepare to finish off Vegeta when soldiers of Earth's resistance fire tear gas at them. While they fly upwards to escape it, Future Mai, wearing a mask, appears and picks Vegeta up. After put them, Burori immediately go toward to save Vegeta then he see Future Mai bring Vegeta along her. He go closer to her and ask permission to bring her and Vegeta to fly because they will arrive faster to the base. Future Mai give permission and Burori bring them to the base faster. Future Mai meets with the others and thanks Future Yajirobe for saving Goku and Future Trunks, then Future Trunks thanks her for saving Vegeta.

Future Mai gets the box of capsules from Future Trunks' pocket and brings out the time machine. Goku Black begins searching for the Saiyans' ki, but notes that they are suppressing their ki enough so that it cannot be distinguished from the humans. Future Mai begins charging the time machine as she seats the knocked out Future Trunks, Vegeta and Goku in it.Burori then heal all of them. After few minutes , they healed which is just enough to make small movements and talk except Goku because he still didn't believe Goku. As the time machine prepares to leave,

"should we bring him along " said Future Trunks

"He said he is not our side " said vegeta

"Let we bring along and make him as our ally , it will give us an advantage against Goku Black and Zamasu " said Goku

They ask Burori to follow them but he refused. They tried to persuade him until he said "yes" and then Future Mai knocked him with her weapon by tranquilizer and immediately took him into the time machine. Future Trunks thought that Future Mai will go with him to future but right before time machine to leave she jumps out, while Future Trunks asks what she is doing and tells her to go with them, not wanting to leave her behind again. While Future Mai smiles at him, she thinks to herself that Future Trunks needs to survive no matter what. Black Goku and Future Zamasu spot the time machine and prepare to intercept, but are too late as the time machine disappears. Future Zamasu says they will return eventually, and once they do they will meet their end. In the present timeline, Trunks is laying down as he sees the time machine appear, and the beaten and unconscious Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and someone with white hair fall out. Trunks calls for Bulma.

At Capsule Corporation, Bulma feeds the beaten Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks each a Senzu Bean while they put stranger on bed and a senzu bean was put in his mouth , and they wake up. Goku jumps up and wants to go back to the alternate timeline for another fight, but Bulma explodes, chastising the three Saiyans for going to the future without Senzu Beans. Goku was supposed to be carrying them, but recalls that he went to the bathroom before going to the future, and left the Senzu Beans there. Trunks is surprised that the three couldn't defeat Goku Black, but they explain that not only did he assume a new transformation, Super Saiyan Rose, he also had Zamasu with him as an ally. Goku still wants to return, but Vegeta asks him how can he defeat enemies who cannot take damage. Goku suggests that they can also become immortal by eating a large amount of Senzu Beans, and the others are visibly dumbfounded. They are interrupted by the arrival of Beerus, Whis and Supreme Kai, who asks where Goku is.Supreme Kai informs everyone that Zuno has contacted him, saying that Zamasu confronted Zuno and asked him about Goku and the Super Dragon Balls, and Vegeta tells the Gods about Zamasu's appearance in the future, his immortality, and Super Saiyan Rose. Beerus wonders why Zamasu and Goku Black's ki are so similar despite them being different people. Whis comes with a conclusion after hearing Zuno's and the Saiyans' stories. Whis explains that even though Zamasu is a fighting genius, he lost in a match with Goku, and was interested enough about him to ask Zuno. Zamasu is searching for enough power able to assert his justice. Goku then finishes what Whis was about to say, saying that Zamasu asked the Super Dragon Balls to "make him black." Whis further speculates that Zamasu used the Super Dragon Balls to create a copy of Goku as his servant, then a year later, when the Super Dragon Balls were able to be used again, Zamasu made another wish to make him immortal. With Zamasu's immortal body and Goku Black's ability to annihilate humans, they then went on a rampage in the future. Bulma wonders how much patience Zamasu has to wait an entire year to make another wish, but Beerus speculates that he used the Time Ring to travel ahead in time. Beerus then remembers that only official Kaioshins can use the Time Rings, and Zamasu is only an apprentice. The group deduces that Zamasu was somehow promoted to be a Kaioshin, but something awful must have happened to the current Kaioshin, Gowasu. Bulma speculates, then explains to Goku that Zamasu may have killed Gowasu and stole the Time Rings.

Whis says that the fact that Goku Black and Zamasu's ki are similar is still a mystery needed to be solved, and Goku wishes to go see Zamasu. Whis is worried about Gowasu's life. Goku, Beerus, Whis, and Supreme Kai visit the Sacred World of the Kai in Universe 10, asking Gowasu where Zamasu is. Zamasu, bringing Gowasu's tea, politely welcomes the Universe 7 group while wondering to himself why they are here. While Zamasu is brewing Gowasu's tea, Gowasu tells him that they are here to see him. Beerus and Whis tell Zamasu that they returned because Goku wanted to fight him again, but before Goku can say he doesn't recall asking about that, Beerus hits him and tells him to be quiet. Zamasu thinks to himself for a bit then calmly accepts Goku's challenge, claiming he was also unsatisfied with how long their last match ended. Beerus then dismisses the fight while Whis says they must go, as it is time for Beerus' afternoon nap. Whis presents Gowasu a gift: some Great Fortune snacks and some freshly-brewed green tea from Earth. The Universe 7 group leave, but not far from Universe 10, they stop and Whis forms a barrier. Supreme Kai asks how it went, and Whis and Beerus confirm that Zamasu is planning to kill Gowasu, noticing his extreme killing intent. Whis jokingly says Zamasu's killing intent is about as pungent as one of Beerus' farts, prompting the God of Destruction to berate him. Goku says he did not notice anything off about Zamasu's spirit, and Whis says that as the God of Destruction, it's only natural for Beerus to notice, along with Whis. Supreme Kai also did not notice, realizing that Gowasu does not notice, either. Goku suggests that they go back and help, but Beerus and Whis dismisses him, saying that they will not until they find some physical evidence. Whis creates a projected view of Gowasu and Zamasu and the group sit back and watch as Zamasu pours Gowasu some of the green tea. Gowasu drinks the tea, commenting that it calms the heart.

Meanwhile, in the alternate timeline, at a safe house, Goku Black and Future Zamasu discuss about killing Goku , Vegeta , Future Trunks and Burori and how they aren't strong enough as opponents. Future Zamasu says if Goku Black kills them too quickly, he'd lose an opportunity to grow stronger by adapting to his fighting style, suggesting that he kills Goku slowly and carefully. Future Zamasu asks if it is nice to have immortal bodies due to the Super Dragon Balls. As a response, Goku Black turns into Super Saiyan Rose, and claims he is satisfied with this power and unlimited potential, which is necessary for their plan. Future Zamasu says it is ironic that they are using a "mortal" to go through with their plan to exterminate all mortals.

In the present timeline, at Capsule Corporation, Bulma is repairing the time machine's transfer device, Vegeta is training in the Gravity Room, and Future Trunks is sitting outside sulking, thinking about how he ran away without Future Mai, again

Back in Universe 10, Gowasu claims the Universe 7 food is delicious and suggests Zamasu to try some, while Zamasu declines. The Universe 7 group notice Zamasu not taking any action at all, and Goku says he is growing hungry watching Gowasu eat. Whis tells him to be a little more patient. Zamasu walks behind Gowasu and begins to talk to him about his perspective over good and evil, and Gowasu says that he will one day understand what Gowasu means. When Gowasu takes another bite of the Great Fortune, Zamasu prepares his God Split Cut energy blade, intending to kill him. Gowasu flinches, but it is shown that he choked on the Great Fortune, and washes it down with tea. Zamasu charges his attack again and successfully kills Gowasu. Whis then performs his Temporal Do-Over, going back in time to before Zamasu kills Gowasu. Whis suggests that they do this again, while Goku is confused, but realizes they went back in time. With the proper evidence, the group returns to Universe 10. Before Zamasu kills Gowasu, Whis creates a strong glove around Zamasu's hand to block the attack, shocking the apprentice. Gowasu wonders if that glove is a new item for tapping shoulders, while Zamasu is flustered and notices that the Universe 7 group has returned. Beerus explains to Gowasu that Zamasu tried to kill him, with Whis proving this by removing the glove, revealing Zamasu's energy blade. Gowasu, shocked, orders Zamasu to explain himself. While Zamasu remained silent, Supreme Kai explained Zamasu's plan to get rid of Gowasu, steal the Time Ring, use the Super Dragon Balls to create a fake Goku and wish for immortality, and exterminate all humanity. Zamasu is surprised they know this, and Goku says that they learned everything from going to the future. Zamasu then proclaims that he cannot fall in a place like this and prepares to attack, with Goku taking a fighting stance, but his attack is easily caught by Beerus. Telling him not to get too cocky, Beerus raises his hand in front of Zamasu, and says "Hakai", disintegrating Zamasu's entire body, killing him.

After Beerus explains that due to him killing Zamasu, the future Zamasu should disappear and the alternate timeline should be peaceful again, Future Trunks does not believe the future is safe and remains skeptical. Beerus is frustrated that his words as a god are being doubted as Whis leads him away. Future Trunks decides to go back to the future to check, and as Bulma hands him the capsule with the time machine, tells him to eat a proper meal before he goes. Future Trunks thinks against it, but Goku convinces him.

While everyone is eating dinner,Burori wake up and realize he was in a different place that is more secure than before. Get off from the bed, he began to go outside and he surprise meet with Beerus the god of destruction again. He paid tribute while Beerus stated that they have fought once in a match. Goku excited to hear that, and then Burori see Goku and start calling kakarot. He quickly rushed towards Goku because he had the same face with Goku Black. Prior to this he does not care about Goku Goku because Black was there. Since he (Goku Black) none so he will fight Goku.

 **I am sorry for grammar errors and confusing event**

 **leave your reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Second Chance

The saiyans successful back to original timeline . As Now they meet someone unexpected which help them in battle with Goku Black and Zamasu. That young saiyan appearance as tall , white hair ,pale-skinnedandhad a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead. He wore a long handed white shirt with a symbol like tomoe. As it has been torn (after the battle) , he wore off his shirt . Also he passed away because of strong impact from Future Mai's weapon. After he wake up, he walked outside and find that Lord Beerus is eating then give him honor. Then he saw Goku , same face that kill his father and his ally kill his mother. He immediately rushed toward him and call him as Kakarot.

Burori punch Goku who is sitting on chair and caused him into the air . Later Goku transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or also known as Super Saiyan Blue. Goku punch Burori back but Burori dodge it and kick Goku at his stomach. Hold Goku's leg Burori spin around and release him and crushed him on the ground. The land around them cracked and caused a earthquake to the nearby city. Burori step back and transform into Legendary Super Saiyan and activated his sharingan and byakugan only. Seeing that Goku stand up and teleported behind him and kick him into the air then fire him with Kamehameha. Goku powers up into his Kaio-ken. Goku then combines his Super Saiyan Blue form with the Kaioken creating a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken.Goku then powers up to Kaio-ken times ten and completely dominates Burori . Goku fires an ultra Kamehameha at Burori , and Burori blocks it with his own attack ( omega blaster ). Goku goes inside the beam struggle to try and get the advantage over Burori , until the beam struggle explodes. Using power of both his sharingan and byakugan he can escape from the beam struggle.

"Wow! Kakarot , you very strong" said Burori while he is smiling to Goku

"You to , sorry i didn't know your name " said Goku breathing sobbing uncontrollably because of the Kaio-ken

"i still wouldn't forgive you for killing my parents, Kakarot " said Burori

"Killing your parents? i didn't do such as thing " Goku replied

"i saw it by my own eyes and you still lie to me " said Burori

"Did you mean me wears black gi killing your parents like we fight before " ask Goku

"Yes and no more saying " said Burori then he want attack Goku but blocked by Prince of Saiyan, Vegeta.

"It true kid, Goku Black kill your parent not that idiot clown Kakarot " said Vegeta

"And who you purpose to be? " ask Burori

" i am the prince of all saiyan, Vegeta-Sama " yell Vegeta

"The prince? Prince Vegeta " said Burori

"And Who are you? , i see you have transformation that i have see before but i didn't remember where. " ask Vegeta

"oh sorry, my name is Burori Otsutsuki and i come from another dimensions which is parallel with this dimensions "Said Burori

"And who is your parents which you say such as so important? " ask Vegeta

"My mother is goddess in my world and my father's name is Broly and also known as Legendary Super Saiyan " Burori replied

"what! Broly? " Goku shocked and also z-fighter. Goku begins to get really tired and collapses.Burori saw Goku fall from sky, he save Goku while Krillin is searching for senzu bean. Bulma give krillin two senzu bean to one for Goku and one for Burori . Burori was touched by their actions, even though he has not been fully recognized by them. He eat it and surprised to get healed completely and better than medical ninjutsu. He apologizes to them. Later Bulma give saiyan armor like Vegeta. He looked at it and said

"It belong to you Prince Vegeta " said Burori

"No , you can wear it although you also a saiyan " said Vegeta

"Thank you, Prince Vegeta and wait a second, King Vegeta has dead right? and it mean you is the king of all saiyan instead of Prince " said Burori and Vegeta triggered

"Yes it true but i can't accept my father death so i keep called myself as Prince not a king and stop call me Prince Vegeta just Vegeta , it so embarrassing to said among non-saiyan " said Vegeta

"okey, Prince Ve ops i mean Vegeta " said Burori

"Then back to your story, how strong is Broly? "ask Vegeta

"He never showed me his full power even with battle with Black Kakarot " said Burori

"Between you and him which one is stronger, in your opinion? " said Vegeta

" i little stronger , i think " said Burori

"He is almost strong as Super Saiyan Blue but after the fight with Kakarot i consider he little stronger " said Vegeta to himself

"Do you want to join us to fight with Goku Black next time ? " ask Future Trunks

"Yes, why not " Said Burori while in his heart is full of hatred against Goku Black

"so now you are our side right? " ask Future Trunks then Burori shaking his head

"How about a fight between me and you" said Vegeta

"Okey at least i can try your power " Burori replied. As both of them transformed and begin to have a battle. Both of them rushed towards each others and then suddenly Beerus appeared infront them.

"Stop this fight of i just erease you from existence " said Beerus while his hands is lifted to their faces closely

"We are sorry, Beerus-Sama" said both of them together

As Goku recovered with help of Burori, he even feel better by using his medical ninjutsu. Bulma, handing Goku the Senzu Beans, says she will also go to the future, as someone is gonna need to steer when heading back to the past. She then gives Future Trunks back his original jacket and bandana. With Future Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Burori and Bulma in the time machine, they are all cramped as they leave in it. While they are leaving, Trunks flies after him and yells at the top of his lungs to win. Despite the cramped conditions, they remain into the future.

After arrive to the future, Future Zamasu and Goku Black immediately sense that they have returned. a soldier of Earth's Resistance meets the group and tells Future Trunks that Future Mai's life is in danger. They run back to the Resistance base, and see that Future Mai is out cold with every civilian around her. Goku gives Future Trunks a Senzu Bean, and he chews it up and kisses Future Mai so it would go down her throat. Goku is surprised Future Trunks did this while Burori laughed at Goku, apparently Goku having no idea what a kiss is, and Vegeta berates him for this as he is married.Future Mai wakes up and is relieved to see the group has returned. She meets Bulma, and they exchange pleasantries while Bulma hands her capsules with food and supplies. The four Saiyans immediately sense Goku Black andFuture Zamasu and they head out to find them. The two groups soon meet and while Vegeta says things won't go as they did last time, immediately turns Super Saiyan Blue and charges.Their plan is defeat Goku Black first. Goku Black turns Super Saiyan Rose and the two get into a brief fight.Goku Black then then reveals his true identity: he is Zamasu who has switched bodies with Goku (but kept his own heart and soul) with the Super Dragon Balls, and he has killed the Goku who had his body stolen. After Goku Black reveals he is Zamasu, then Goku asks who is the Zamasu standing next to him. Future Zamasu answers that he is the Zamasu from Future Trunks' alternate timeline, and he teamed up with Goku Black (the Zamasu from the past). Goku Black tells Goku about how he, as a god, was pitifully defeated by a "mere human", and developed a hatred for Goku, and combining his body with Zamasu's heart caused him to gain greater strength.

Goku Black asks Future Zamasu if he is ready, and Future Zamasu confirms. They both assume the same fighting stance, and charge two ki blasts that merge into a huge blast and fires it at the Saiyans, causing a huge explosion. The Saiyans managed to block the attack, having assumed their Super Saiyan Blue forms, Burori his Legendary Super Saiyan and Future Trunks his Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku Black asks Future Zamasu if he is ready, and Future Zamasu confirms. They both assume the same fighting stance, and charge two ki blasts that merge into a huge blast and fires it at the Saiyans, causing a huge explosion. The Saiyans managed to block the attack, having assumed their Super Saiyan Blue forms, Burori his Legendary Super Saiyan and Future Trunks his Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku charges towards Future Zamasu, with Vegeta yelling at him to remember that Future Zamasu is immortal, and blows off Future Zamasu's head, only for it to instantly regenerate. Burori attack Zamasu again after he regenerated and caused Zamasu get heavily injured. Goku Black turns into a Super Saiyan Rose and uses his Energy Blade, which Burori blocks, but he is kicked into a building. Future Trunks confirms that Goku is all right. Saying that he needed someone with the same heart and understanding to carry out his justice.

Goku Black continues his story. Using the Time Ring, Goku Black traveled to the future and kills Future Gowasu. Future Zamasu, bringing Future Gowasu his tea, sees Goku Black standing over Future Gowasu's corpse, which eventually disintegrates, and is flustered. Goku Black knew that Future Zamasu was planning on killing Future Gowasu, and hands him one Potara earring, saying he is now a Kaioshin. Future Zamasu, revealing his true nature, accepts the earring. Future Zamasu says he then used the Super Dragon Balls to wish for immortality, and in order to ensure that their wish could not be reverted, they destroyed the Super Dragon Balls to prevent anyone else from using them. Goku Black then traveled to each universe and killed every Kaioshin, also indirectly killing every God of Destruction. Being the only two godly forces left in the entire multiverse, Goku Black and Future Zamasu ensure success for their Zero-Humanity Plan, and they charge towards the Saiyans.Goku, Future Trunks, Vegeta and Burori launch a ki blast barrage at them, but Future Zamasu willingly blocks the attack with his immortal body. The Saiyans are pressured by the pair's assault, and when Future Trunks and Vegeta are both knocked down, the two proceed to gang up on Goku and burori. Both of them attack Burori to make him got knocked. Then burori got knocked by combonation of Goku black and Zamasu attack. Having Goku cornered, Future Zamasu asks him if he wants to know what happened to his family.

"What are doing to them ?!!!" Goku yelling

Goku Black says that he used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku, while Goku was farming with Goten, and the young Saiyan is surprised that Goku suddenly became Zamasu, showing Chi-Chi. They both are surprised and afraid of what Goku has become, and Zamasu (with Goku's body) appears and kills Goku (with Zamasu's body). When Chi-Chi panics and tries to run away with Goten, Zamasu kills them, as well. While he was telling this story, Goku Black stabs Goku through Future Zamasu, pinning him to the wall. Hearing this, Goku grows more and more angry, and powers up, breaking Goku Black's energy blade. Goku Black is fascinated at Goku's power-up, while a furious Goku fights both Future Zamasu and Goku Black and puts them on the defensive. When Goku attacks Goku Black again, Goku Black counters the attack, having increased his power due to taking Goku's powered-up beating, as noted by Future Zamasu. Goku Black creates an even bigger Energy Blade, and stabs Goku numerous times with spears of energy, before making them explode, knocking Goku down on the ground defeated. Future Trunks and Vegeta are cornered by Future Zamasu and Goku Black, and Future Trunks says that he will deal with Goku Black, even if he dies, and asks Vegeta to deal with Future Zamasu while wake up from got knocked. Future Trunks says that Goku Black is doing nothing less but murder in Goku's body, and Goku Black tells him that he is the main reason why he decided to destroy humanity, calling Future Trunks a sinner. Burori rushed toward Goku Black and get stabbed by his new energy blade which is bigger and more painful when get hit and he fall on ground.

Goku Black and Future Zamasu recall Future Trunks constantly going back and forth in time, continuously breaking the taboo of Gods, and that the creation of a new Time Ring is the proof of his sins. They recall Future Trunks saving Goku's life from the Heart Virus, saying that if he had died as history decided, Zamasu would not have sought Goku's body. They also mention Future Trunks destroying the Androids, as his actions caused the current events and that everything is his fault. Future Trunks grows angry at their words and Vegeta tells him not to listen to them. Burori tried to get up while the wound began to heal by itself. He saw an angry Future Trunks and expects something amazing will happen. Future Trunks powers up and assaults Goku Black, but he is easily repelled and defeated while Vegeta is held back by Future Zamasu. Seeing this, Future Mai rushes for Future Trunks, with Bulma and Future Yajirobe following her. They are stopped by Future Trunks angrily punching the ground, and as he grows more and more angry, his body shining and yellow aura appear shining to the sky, he begins to power up into a new Super Saiyan form never seen before, surprising everyone. With his new bulky appearance, huge power, and loss of his pupils. Future Trunks then transformed into Super Saiyan Rage.

"Black! i...i...i will kill you " Trunks yelling to Goku Black

Future Trunks, having obtained a new power due to succumbing to his intense rage, prepares to do battle with Goku Black. Much to Goku Black's surprise, Future Trunks can not only fight on even terms with him, despite being a Super Saiyan Rose, but he can also put the corrupt former Kaioshin on the defensive. Vegeta witnesses as Future Zamasu steps in and, along with Goku Black, gang up on Future Trunks, but the Saiyan is able to fight both of them off. As Future Zamasu is knocked away, Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan Blue, steps in to prevent him from helping Goku Black. Future Trunks knocks Goku Black and blasts him with a huge attack, but Goku Black emerges from the smoke barely harmed, calling Future Trunks "a good dessert". Goku Black proceeds to jump Vegeta with Future Zamasu, defeating the Saiyan prince and knocking him to the ground, further angering Future Trunks.Burori later also joined the battle to help them fight Goku Black and Zamasu. Using its expertise with physical assault, he grabs Zamasu face and hurled it towards Goku Black and both of them banging together. The duo are determined to execute their Zero-Humanity Plan, but are knocked down again by a powered-up Future Trunks, who then fires a Masenko at them. The pair are knocked into a building, and Future Trunks attacks them with a barrage of ki blasts. As he is doing this, he tells Vegeta to take Bulma and Burori to takes the beaten Goku and go back to the present timeline in the Time Machine, in order to come up with a plan to win, saying he will hold them off by himself.

"No, i wiil beside you to fight them".said Burori

"Wow you really stubborn " said Future Trunks

"i am saiyan " Burori replied

"Hurry you must take Goku or he will die " Said Future Trunks

"Let him die although you have dragon ball which can granted your wish " said Burori

" In future there are no dragon ball because the namekian has dead" said Future Trunks

"Okey i will take him, it is okey to let you fight them alone " said Burori

"i can " said Future Trunks

Vegeta disagrees to this, but Goku weakly mutters that it's the only way to save the future. Vegeta orders Bulma to ready the Time Machine, takes up Goku, and hands Future Mai the Senzu Beans, entrusting her to look after Future Trunks. Goku Black notices the time machine flying off, and tries to blast it, but Future Trunks counters the blast with one of his own. Upon witnessing the Saiyans and Bulma retreat, Goku Black dismisses it, saying they will return in due time, and the corrupt pair direct their attention to Future Trunks.

In the present timeline, Trunks, Pilaf, Shu, Mai, Beerus and Whis watch as the time machine lands in front of them, with Trunks surprised that Future Trunks isn't with everyone else. The two gods assume that the alternate timeline is now safe due to the destruction of the present Zamasu, but an angry Bulma confronts them and tells them that the alternate timeline did not change at all, despite Beerus' assurance that a god destroying another god would affect the time stream. Beerus is nonchalant at discovering he was wrong, saying that he had a feeling nothing would change due to Future Trunks' words. Bulma is about to hit Beerus but is stopped by Vegeta. Vegeta is determined to think of a plan and quickly return to the future, not wanting to waste the time given to them by Future Trunks. As Goku is put into a healing pod, Vegeta explains to the gods the real truth behind Goku Black's identity. With his curiosity satisfied, Beerus tells Whis to take him back home, saying that he disposed of the present Zamasu so he has no place interfering with another timeline's Zamasu, entrusting the rest to everyone else. Whis wishes them good luck as the two gods leave while Bulma yells at them, calling them cowards. Vegeta walks off, telling everyone to leave him alone as he and Burori tries to think of a plan.

Meanwhile at the same time, Chi-Chi very worried about Goku, she cooking for him a lot which is in a giant pack carried by Gohan. Gohan tries to calm Chi-Chi down as they both notice Goten and Trunks flying. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Burori is walking and thinking as he overhears Bulma talking with Goten and Trunks, who is determined to go to the alternate timeline and help his future counterpart. Bulma tells him he would not be of help if he did go, and to leave it to Goku. Vegeta is about to silence Bulma as Chi-Chi calls for her (Gohan flying and carrying her) while Burori small laughed . Bulma quickly tells Trunks and Goten to hide as they both land and Chi-Chi asks her where Goku is. Bulma plays innocent and says he has no idea, and Chi-Chi asks her where Goten and Trunks are, as she had seen them flying earlier, worrying about them being delinquents sneaking out so late at night. Shu appears and gives Bulma a status update about the time machine, and she explains to a confused Chi-Chi that the time machine is her newest product. Goten and Trunks crawl away but they are stopped by Vegeta, and Chi-Chi spots them, beginning to scold Goten. Krillin and Piccolo arrive, asking if they defeated Goku Black yet. Chi-Chi asks Bulma what's going on, when Goku appears, with his injuries healed but his stomach empty.

Inside Capsule Corp., everyone is sitting in a room except Burori, he in outside still thinking a plan while Goku eats the food Gohan was carrying for Chi-Chi. Bulma explains to everyone about Future Trunks' world being in danger, and a fake Goku rampaging, and Gohan is surprised to hear this as he had no idea Future Trunks was going through it despite his pleasant disposition when he had dinner with his family. Goku says he won't forgive Zamasu for stealing his body and killing Chi-Chi and Goten, but as Chi-Chi panics and checks if Goten is okay, Goku explains it was in another timeline. Chi-Chi asks if Goku beat him, and Goku replies that they were beaten and had to escape to the past twice, and Chi-Chi questions Goku's fatherly duties for not beating the one responsible for killing his wife and son.Piccolo did not realize Goku Black was as strong as he is, having observed his initial fight with Goku, but Vegeta explains that due to Goku Black's Super Saiyan powers and his ability to grow stronger after each fight, along with Future Zamasu's Immortality, they are a perfect pair and cannot be beaten in a proper fight. Bulma tells everyone that Future Trunks is currently fighting both of them on his own, and Goku and Vegeta are stumped and cannot think of a plan. Piccolo suggests using the Evil Containment Wave, explaining to Vegeta that Master Roshi attempted to use it to seal away King Piccolo a long time ago. He suggests the idea of Goku and Vegeta fighting them back and looking for an opening to seal them, saying that they cannot come back out as long as the seal isn't broken. Vegeta asks Bulma how long until the time machine is ready, and she replies less than half a day. Piccolo asks if Vegeta plans to go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Vegeta says that they can seal them after Vegeta pays them back for everything they have done. Piccolo prepares to demonstrate the Evil Containment Wave to Goku, but Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport to Kame House and ask Master Roshi to teach it to him. Bulma says everyone else can watch as Piccolo does it.

At Kame House, Master Roshi agrees to teach Goku the Evil Containment Wave, wondering who Goku is fighting if he has to rely on that technique. Goku practices the technique on Turtle, attempting to seal him in a container, and manages to do so after a few failures. Master Roshi says he will create a talisman for Goku to use to complete the seal. Meanwhile, in Universe 10, Beerus and Whis confront Gowasu about the alternate timeline not changing. Beerus says he can easily destroy Zamasu if he went to the future, but refuses to do so as a God of Destruction has no business crossing the time stream. Gowasu, taking responsibility as he specifically chose Zamasu to be his apprentice, agrees to do something on the matter.

Back to Capsule Corporation, Bulma is re-fueling the time machine, preparing for the next trip to the alternate timeline, hoping that Future Trunks, who stayed behind to fight, is safe. On Kami's Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo are on stand-by as they are startled by a giant explosion, caused by Vegeta, who has been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta has spent the past half-day (six months in the Time Chamber) training for the rematch against Goku Black, and he has destroyed the Time Chamber, creating a huge crater in Kami's Lookout. Vegeta then flies off. Burori is only training in near Capsule Corporation. Meanwhile, Goku thanks Master Roshi for teaching him the Evil Containment Wave and creating an urn for the technique, and teleports away.

In the alternate timeline, Future Mai feeds Future Trunks, who is unconscious and injured, a Senzu Bean. When Future Trunks comes to, he realizes it was not Future Mai, it was actually Future Yajirobe. Future Yajirobe told him the Senzu Bean was grounded up by Haru Maki, who are relieved to see Future Trunks okay. Future Trunks asks where Future Mai went, and Future Yajirobe said she headed back out as soon as she brought Future Trunks back to the resistance army's base, saying she discovered Goku Black's hideout. At the hideout, Goku Black and Future Zamasu are discussing their plans while waiting for Goku and Vegeta to return. At a distance away, Future Mai and two soldiers spy on the corrupt duo, realizing that getting closer would be dangerous. Future Trunks is seen flying to the hideout, hoping Future Mai does not do anything dumb. Future Mai prepares to use a sniper, equipping it with a special energy bullet left behind by Future Bulma, said to be several times stronger than a normal bullet. Future Mai advises the two soldiers to fall back, but they refuse, saying it would be an honor to die by Future Mai's side, and Future Mai is happy at their resolve. She aims the sniper at Goku Black and pulls the trigger, but the bullet only possessed enough force to knock Goku Black out of his chair; he remained unharmed from the attack. Goku Black and Future Zamasu pinpoint the humans' location and fire a Combined Energy Ball at them, but they are saved by the arrival of Future Trunks.

Future Mai apologizes to Future Trunks, and Future Trunks tells the soldiers to retreat. He thinks to himself about Future Zamasu's Immortality, realizing that Future Zamasu drops his guard after getting hit by an attack, planning to use that opportunity to assault Goku Black. Future Trunks powers up to his Super Saiyan Rage form and heads into battle, and Goku Black powers up to a Super Saiyan Rosé. Future Trunks pushes back Future Zamasu as he and Goku Black fight head-to-head, using his sword as a decoy to land a series of blows on Goku Black, then pushing him back with a Galick Gun, also destroying the hideout. As it appears that Goku Black has been defeated, Future Trunks directs his attention to Future Zamasu. Future Mai and the two soldiers help Future Trunks out by distracting Future Zamasu with their guns. Future Trunks thinks to himself that he only has enough stamina for one more huge attack, and counters Future Zamasu's attack and holds him in place. Future Trunks, theorizing that Future Zamasu's regeneration must have a limit, uses a Super Explosive Wave attack, but he is stabbed from behind by Goku Black. As Future Trunks falls to the ground defeated, the time machine with Goku, Vegeta , Bulma and Burori arrives. Future Trunks is relieved to see the Saiyans return as he falls unconscious. After seeing that Burori transport to the outside and save him from falling . Future Trunks open his eyes and see Burori then apologizes him for saving him. Burori looked at Goku Black and Zamasu.

 **I am sorry for grammer errors and confusing event**

 **Send your reviews to make this story better.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Final Fight

As Goku and Vegeta get out from time machine , they immediately sense that Future Trunks' ki is fading.Bulma tells them to hurry while Goku Black and Future Zamasu appear in front of them. Bulma hides in a crater behind them, as Goku Black immediately destroys the time machine to prevent them from escaping again.Vegeta replies to their taunts by saying that this world will be their grave. Burori bring Future Trunks to Future Mai . Future Mai is with Future Trunks as he wakes up , telling her the others have returned. As Future Zamasu is rambling on, Vegeta asks Goku where the urn is, and Goku is flustered as he realizes the urn was in the time machine, and is now destroyed. Bulma uses a water hose to put out the fire on the time machine as the two duos prepare to fight, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Gowasu and Supreme Kai. Future Zamasu and Goku Black are surprised to see him, as he should have been killed, but realize he is from the past as he traveled using a Time Ring. Gowasu says that Beerus told him everything, and that he is ashamed of Zamasu. Goku tells him that the Zamasu he knew is actually Goku Black, causing confusion. So Gowasu started to addressed Goku Black with the same speech. Goku wonders what happened with Whis when Goku Black reminds everyone that he killed every God, knowing that Whis is stronger than Beerus. Supreme Kai tells him that once a God of Destruction dies, then their attendant, the angel, ceases to exist until a new God appears. Goku Black and Future Zamasu suddenly fire Ki Blasts at Gowasu and Supreme Kai, but they are shielded by Goku, Vegeta having assumed their Super Saiyan Blue forms and Burori with his Legendary Super Saiyan and Sharingan-Byakugan. Gowasu is also shocked to learn that the Dragon Balls were also destroyed, and keels over upon learning that the Gods cannot be revived. Goku, Vegeta and Burori advise the two Kaioshin to return home, but they insist to stand by and watch the battle. Vegeta decides to fight Goku Black, saying that since he is superior to the real Goku, he won't lose to the fake one while Goku ask Burori to protect the two kaioshin and Bulma from being hit from their battles.

As the two pairs start fighting, Goku Black immediately realizes Vegeta's increased strength and is being pushed back by the Saiyan prince. Future Zamasu, surprised by this, tries to help Goku Black but Goku focuses on preventing the corrupt Kaioshin from helping. Bulma takes the opportunity to bring out a garage from a capsule, saying she will repair the time machine in no time. Future Trunks and Future Mai appear, and Bulma is relieved to see Future Trunks is okay. She then hands Future Trunks some super glue, saying he can fix the urn as he was good at jigsaw puzzles.

As Vegeta is blocking every one of Goku Black's attacks and assaulting him relentlessly, he says that he, as the prince of Saiyans, will not lose to a fake who stole the body of Goku, who he himself developed that body from fighting in many fierce battles. As he pulls up Goku Black by his hair and knocks him back, Vegeta powers up as he calls Goku Black a fake. Vegeta in his powered-up Super Saiyan Blue form continues to dominate Goku Black on the battlefield. Burori very impressed at Prince Saiyan about his power that far increased from last battle. while Goku is keeping Future Zamasu at bay to prevent him from helping his partner. Goku Black is sitting in the building he was thrown in, laughing to himself, calling Vegeta an "arrogant mortal". Goku Black then notices a huge energy wave approaching him, causing a large explosion.Vegeta tells Goku Black to emerge, knowing he's not one to be defeated by that kind of attack. Goku Black emerges and confronts Vegeta, saying that the reasoning behind Vegeta's sudden increase of power was from the anger of his son. Goku Black says he must have overlooked it because turning anger into power is a concept only a mortal could think of. Goku Black then creates his Aura Slide energy blade, completely pushing it into his left hand. He then crushes the blade with his hand and pulls the blade out, revealing a large, scythe-like variation of the blade. Goku Black calls the blade the product of his anger, as he says that his level of anger would make him the strongest in the world.

Goku Black attacks Vegeta with the scythe, and the Saiyan prince easily dodges the attack, but is surprised to see a large rift created from the swing. Vegeta cannot recognize the void inside of the slice, and Goku Black asks if what he sees is a different universe or the far future or past. Future Zamasu is proud of the fact that fighting strong enemies brings them to greater heights, but as he turns around he is suddenly knocked away by Goku. Future Zamasu laughs at the attack, saying that Goku's "mortal" mind is intellectually lacking enough to where he attacks Future Zamasu knowing he is immortal.Goku and Future Zamasu, along with Vegeta and Goku Black, continue their respective fights, causing a huge shockwave in the surrounding area which knocks Future Mai off the top of a building. Bulma and Future Trunks in Bulma's portable garage wonder what's going on. Future Trunks checks on Future Mai, who saved herself by hanging onto a loose pipe, and shows her that he successfully fixed the urn. Future Trunks asks Future Mai about the battle, and she looks into her binoculars, but she's shocked to see Future Zamasu flying towards her. Bulma is flustered to hear about Zamasu approaching them, saying that the time machine hasn't been completely repaired yet. Future Trunks hands Future Mai the urn and volunteers to hold off Future Zamasu, but Bulma suggests to use the Evil Containment Wave. Future Trunks wonders how if Goku is not with them, but Bulma says that Future Trunks is going to use it.

Back at the battlefield, Goku and Vegeta are being held up by clones created from the rift Goku Black made. Goku Black asks them if the work of a god left them frozen and unable to move. Vegeta and Goku try to attack the clones, but they simply reform themselves. Burori immediately rushed towards them to help by attack the clone. Goku and Vegeta grow frustrated as more clones are made, and they all fire a barrage of energy blasts at the clones, but they still reform themselves. Goku Black taunts Goku and Vegeta, asking them what they will do as Future Zamasu is pursuing the others. Goku says he is not fighting fair, and Goku Black says he will fight fair once the others are killed and Goku and Vegeta will grow stronger with their anger. Vegeta tells Goku to use Instant Transmission to go to Future Trunks, but Goku says he is trying but the foul energy from the rift is preventing Goku from finding Future Trunks's energy. Burori then use Kage no Bunshin technique and create two clone of him. Both of his clone attack Goku Black's clone and caused more clone created.

"This symbolizes the weakness of your , fake Kakarot !" Burori yelled

"Hey don't call me as Kakarot, i'm Son Goku " Goku yelling

"Hahaha " Goku Black laughed

"How dare you called yourself as the strongest if not yourself fighting against us" said Burori

"Foolish mortal, don't you get it? " Black Goku replied

Back at the garage, Future Trunks is learning the Evil Containment Wave doing various silly poses, but they aren't working. Bulma then remembers she recorded Piccolo using the technique on her cell phone. Future Trunks says that his method was completely different. Bulma thinks to herself then hands Future Mai her phone, saying she will buy some time for Future Trunks to learn the attack. Future Trunks says it's dangerous, but Bulma tells him to trust in his mother. Future Zamasu lands in front of Bulma, and Bulma attempts to flirt with him. When this fails, Future Zamasu glares at Bulma. Future Trunks and Future Mai appear to see Bulma held by her collar, and Future Trunks is reminded of his own mother held the same way before her death. Bulma is apparently unconscious, and Future Zamasu throws her aside. Future Trunks grows angry and transforms into his Super Saiyan Rage form.Looked at the garage, Burori spotted Zamasu and Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form Rage and expecting something bad will happen, then he teleported there and hold Zamasu's body to prevents him from moving.

"just like you, how dare you called yourself as protector if you run away from the battle and left your clone here to fight me " Goku Black yelling

Future Zamasu wonders if he is buying time, but is surprised to see Future Trunks using the Evil Containment Wave on him while Burori hold him . Future Trunks says that this is the strength of mortals and begin to sealed Future Zamasu while Burori suddenly teleport only himself beside Future Trunks.

"MAFUBA!!!"

As Future Zamasu is being thrown around in a green spiral. Future Trunks and Future Mai both yell out that he should not underestimate them. Future Trunks tells Future Mai to prepare herself as she opens the urn. Future Zamasu is successfully thrown into the urn and Future Mai closes it. Bulma congratulates them, and they are surprised to see her okay, and she reminds them that they have to trust her. Bulma tells Future Mai to complete the seal with the paper amulet, but she quickly realizes that she forgot it in the past.Master Roshi is seen calling Capsule Corporation about Goku forgetting the paper amulet, and while Trunks tells Piccolo, Piccolo calls Goku an idiot. Bulma, Future Trunks, Future Mai and Burori desperately try to keep the urn closed, but their efforts are in vain as Future Zamasu pops back out, panting heavily.

Goku Black notes Future Zamasu's energy is disappearing and reappearing, also noting it is getting weaker, and uses Instant Transmission and wonder that Burori's runs from the battle is probably causing this. With him leaving, the rift disappears, and so do the vast amount of clones created by it. Vegeta quickly tells Goku to use Instant Transmission himself. Everyone reunites, and Vegeta tells Bulma to leave this to them. Future Zamasu tells Goku Black that they cannot be careless or they will fail, as the mortals aren't as "mere" as they thought. They both agree that the time is ripe, and Future Zamasu puts his earring on his other ear. Goku, Vegeta, Gowasu, Supreme Kai and Burori immediately recognize what they are doing the Potara fusion. The two fuse to become Fused Zamasu.

"Zamasu's immortal and Kakarot Black's power in one body" Burori shocked

Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Burori are in awe over the immense power of Fused Zamasu. Supreme Kai and Gowasu, who are on the sidelines watching, realized they used the Potara to fuse.Fused Zamasu's pure energy creates a blinding explosion, forming into a halo behind him. Calling this power true justice, Fused Zamasu creates lightning bolts of energy to assault the Saiyans' surroundings. Vegeta orders Future Trunks to protect Bulma and Future Mai. As they prepare to go into the garage, Fused Zamasu tries to destroy it, but his attack is blocked by Goku, Vegeta and Burori's own energy waves. Future Trunks flies away with Bulma and Future Mai. Fused Zamasu creates sharp, exploding energy blades which explode around Goku, Vegeta and Burori causing huge shockwaves around the surrounding area which caused parts of the Earth's Resistance base to collapse.As some civilians reach the surface, one of them is killed by Future Zamasu's energy attacks flying all over the place, which cause the others to freeze in place. Some civilians, including Future Yajirobe volunteer to check if it is safe, and Future Yajirobe is chosen to do the job. He tells the civilians the coast is clear. The group notice Fused Zamasu attacking the entire area, and some soldiers lose their fighting spirit upon seeing how powerful he is.

Goku, Vegeta and Burori are being pushed back by Fused Zamasu's power. Gowasu notes that by fusing, not only did both Zamasus grew stronger, they obtained even greater power that expanded to no end. Goku says that all they have to do is grow stronger themselves. Vegeta says that even if he doesn't know what they'll do, they cannot forgive Zamasu.At a safe location, Bulma takes her garage out of its capsule form and resumes her repairs of the time machine. While Future Mai offers to help, Future Trunks decides to go back and help Goku, Vegeta and Burori. Future Mai hands him the remaining Senzu Beans and wishes him luck. Vegeta attacks Fused Zamasu with Goku and Burori following him, and tries to hit him with some energy blasts, however Fused Zamasu takes no damage from the attack. Fused Zamasu creates a silhouette of his energy and fires a lightning bolt at Vegeta, causing him to crash to the ground. Goku is then hit with the same attack. Also Burori is hit by same attack .With the three Saiyans defeated and knocked out, Fused Zamasu proceeds to destroy the world around him, causing numerous amounts of natural disasters stretching around the entire planet.

The civilians try to run, along with Haru Maki, but Maki trips and falls. Before a burning pole falls on her, she is saved by Future Trunks. Future Trunks tells Future Yajirobe to take everyone to where Bulma's garage is, which is nearby. Goku, Vegeta and Burori wake up and are determined to win this battle as they both assume their Super Saiyan Blue forms again while Burori assume his Legendary Super Saiyan . Goku, Vegeta and Burori charge again, and Fused Zamasu attacks with his Lightning of Absolution. Burori block the attack with his shield and also used it to Goku and vegeta and they keep charging, destroying Fused Zamasu's energy silhouette. They both (Goku and Vegeta) try to attack Fused Zamasu from both sides while Burori attack from front but Fused Zamasu easily blocks their punches. Fused Zamasu breaks both of their arms and crushed Burori from both side with Goku and Vegeta, and knocks them aside, once again using his Blades of Judgment attack. Future Trunks returns and sees Goku, Vegeta and Burori both beaten. Angry, he transforms into Super Saiyan Rage and charges at Fused Zamasu, who uses his Blades of Judgment. Future Trunks counters the attack with his own sword, and tries to attack Fused Zamasu with it, but his attack is blocked and he is sent plummeting to the ground. Fused Zamasu tries to destroy Future Trunks with a giant energy attack, but Future Trunks, not wanting to give up, retaliates with a Galick Gun, putting everyone's wishes into the attack. While running, Maki sees Future Trunks' discarded sword and goes towards it. While Future Trunks is being overpowered, he still does not wish to give up, but Vegeta gets up and fires his own Galick Gun to help his son. Son-Father Garlick Gun were created.

Future Trunks' and Vegeta's Galick Guns eventually overpower Fused Zamasu's attack, causing a huge explosion. Future Trunks and Vegeta soon realize that their attack only made Fused Zamasu angry. When Fused Zamasu fires another Lightning of Absolution, Vegeta takes the attack full-force as it was meant for Future Trunks. When Vegeta is knocked out, Fused Zamasu prepares another attack, but Goku appears and collides with that attack with his God Kamehameha. As Fused Zamasu powers his attack, Goku does the same, pushing the attack back. Goku is in an intense Energy Clash, clashing with Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath with his own God Kamehameha. When Goku is being overpowered, he uses his full power to push the attack back at Fused Zamasu. The refugees and soldiers of Earth's Resistance are cooped up in Bulma's garage, and Future Mai notices Maki holding Future Trunks' discarded sword. Goku is successful at pushing Fused Zamasu's attack back, but as a result he cannot use either one of his arms due to the strain. Goku then notices Fused Zamasu beginning to mutate, gaining a purple devil-like appearance on the right side of his face. Regardless, Goku attacks Fused Zamasu with a barrage of kicks, and Fused Zamasu catches Goku's left foot and crushes it, but Goku uses his Kaio-ken to kick Fused Zamasu to the ground with his free leg.Goku immediately powers down and falls to the ground greviously injured. Goku groups up with Vegeta, Future Trunks, Supreme Kai and Gowasu, and they realize Goku's actions only made Fused Zamasu grow angry.

Fused Zamasu angrily powers up, and his right arm begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face. Gowasu points out Fused Zamasu's potential weakness: While Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Goku Black's body is not, and there is no synergy between Fused Zamasu's soul and body. This can cause his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings, but they will need large amounts of power to even deal any damage. Goku suggests using Potara so he and Vegeta can fuse, and Vegeta is completely against the idea, but soon realizes they have no other options. Vegeta reluctantly accepts the Potara earring and he and Goku eat a Senzu Bean. Goku asks Gowasu how come he and Vegeta split before when he was told the effects of Potara are permanent, and Gowasu explains that those who fuse that are not Supreme Kai will only stay fused for one hour. Vegeta and Goku, with one hour left to finish things, put on the earrings, and they fuse, and Vegito emerges. Immediately after fusing, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Vegito Blue". Fused Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Vegito, who easily dissipates it, much to the corrupt God's shock. Vegito punches Fused Zamasu as he begins to once again lecture about gods and mortals, and Vegito challenges Fused Zamasu to squash him. The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area. The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground. As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Vegito stabs him with his Spirit Sword. Vegito points out to Fused Zamasu that he is no longer immortal as he is permanently fused with a mortal, a mortal named "Goku"(Goku Black). Fused Zamasu crushes Vegito's Spirit Sword and begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size. Gowasu explains that Fused Zamasu's mutation is caused by Zamasu's true feelings manifesting into power, and realizes that this is what Zamasu wished for the entire time. Bulma and Future Mai arrive, as Bulma has completely repaired the time machine, and Future Mai hands Future Trunks his (broken) sword. Future Trunks, thinking of Haru Maki, powers up and he uses his sword's hilt as a base for his new sword created by his ki. Future Trunks then flies off towards the battle.

As Vegito continues to pummel around Fused Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with an empowered Final Kamehameha. Fused Zamasu emerges from the attack, and Vegito teleports directly to him to hit him with a god aura-cloaked punch, but as he does so, he immediately defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Supreme Kai notes that it hasn't been an hour yet, and Gowasu says they used up all of the power they needed to sustain the fusion. Fused Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the two Saiyans crashing to the ground beaten. As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish them off,his attack is countered by Burori using susanoo's sword.After a short struggle, Burori slashes Fused Zamasuacross his chest, but Fused Zamasu recovers from the attack. Fused Zamasu attack Burori with his God Split Cut but his attack is countered by Super Saiyan Rage with his sword of ki. After a short struggle, Future Trunks slashes Fused Zamasu twice across the chest, but Fused Zamasu recovers from the attack and drives Future Trunks into a corner, asking him where he plans to go for help next while mocking about his mortal weakness.

Future Trunks states that he doesn't regret his weakness and begins to push Fused Zamasu back. As he declares that mortal work together and survive, his will to survive creates a giant, bright light around the fight scene. Haru Maki, the soldiers of Earth's Resistance, Future Yajirobe, the refugees, Future Scratch, Future Android 8, Future Turtle, Bulma, and Future Mai all begin to be enveloped by the same light. A huge energy sphere appears in the sky, similar to the Spirit Bomb, and Future Trunks realizes it's the light from the energy of everyone on Earth. Future Trunks' sword of ki begins to glow from the light, and Goku, Vegeta and Burori give their remaining energy to Future Trunks, powering him up even further. Fused Zamasu attacks Future Trunks, but Future Trunks evades and takes to the air, where he absorbs the energy sphere and empowers his sword into a stronger form, resembling a large cleaver. Future Trunks then fights Fused Zamasu and stabs him with the sword before cleaving him in two.

With the death of the corrupt God, the alternate timeline is now at peace once again. Bulma and Future Mai arrive in the repaired Time Machine, and Future Mai hugs Future Trunks. Bulma tells him good job, wishing her future counterpart were alive to witness this. Supreme Kai and Gowasu also appear, and Goku and Vegeta hand Supreme Kai back his Potara earrings, but the group is interrupted by a giant cloud of smoke shrouding the sky. Gowasu and the others are surprised to see the sky of the entire world appear as silhouettes of Zamasu. Goku and Vegeta attempt to become Super Saiyan Blue, but due to their intense fight as Vegito, their energy is drained and they cannot maintain the form. Future Trunks becomes Super Saiyan Rage while Burori become Legendary Super Saiyan and flies into the sky with Goku and Vegeta following him. Goku charges a Kamehameha, Vegeta charges a Final Flash, Future Trunks charges a Galick Gun and Burori charges a Omega Blaster , and the four Saiyans combine their attacks and fire them at the sky, but their attacks are easily nullified. Gowasu speculates that Zamasu is attempting to become the universe itself, having cast off his physical form of a God.Zamasu's foul energy begins shrouding the entire world, with his many faces in the sky firing off mouth beams causing destruction to the entire area. Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Burori are overwhelmed by the amount of energy Zamasu is spewing and are sent crashing to the ground.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I AM SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS**


End file.
